Fire Walled
by heavenly voices
Summary: Megan gets mysteriously transported to a strange place and finds herself in the hands of pirates! But who? Jack...Ahem. Captain Jack Sparrow. Prepare yourself for a swashbuckling tale, full of adventure, treasure, and just a bit of romance.
1. Fire Walled

(AN) Yay! Pirates of the Caribbean! Well, this is my first Pirates story, and really my first one here. I really hope you enjoy it! And just tell me when something is just bothering you really bad, and I'll try to fix it, or…dun dun daaa! Just let you suffer until I explain. 

Well, I'll leave you alone now and let you read. 

Don't forget to review!

Oh yeah! Don't own Jack Sparrow…though that would be…interesting. Meg is mine, and I think just about everyone else is too…I think….

Anyways! Yeah!

Enjoy and review! 

**Fire Walled**

"You!….aahh!", Megan Crenshaw said in exasperation. She was seriously tempted to throw her computer across the room. "What do you mean "fire walled"! I can't be fire walled! Why would I be! Why are you not working! Why won't you just let me on the internet so I can do my stuff and get on with my life! I'm never going to get my story done, much less start it!" she looked at the computer intensely, daring it to pop up another window saying there was another thing wrong with her computer…it did. "AAAHHHH!" she screamed at her computer as if it would help, well it did make her feel better, a little. 

Everyone of her friends had written a story about Pirates of the Caribbean, she was the only one not to write a story in a year. Well the only story she had ever really finished was in second grade , it was only five lines long. 

"I want to write something. But…ah, I don't know."

The phone rang, making her jump.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Mom and Dad will get it."

The door opened abruptly. Her dad stood in the doorway, "Meg, It's for you."

"Who is it?"

"It's Jane"

"Oh, ok." she got up from her computer, picked up her phone, and gave her dad a nod. "Hey, what's up?"

"Not much." Jane's voice was monotone

"Soo…" Meg instinctively started walking around her room, and tried for the obvious, it worked most times, "You didn't have a good day?"

"That's an understatement." Jane's voice suddenly had a little more life in it as she described her day to her friend.

"Then my mom says this totally off the wall thing that is just totally wrong, it isn't even worth repeating. Ah, she said that," Meg had to smile a bit at her friend's contradiction, "And then what she did, ooh." her friend growled into the phone.

"Well you know what happened to me?" Meg said, deciding to cut in, "I got fire walled."

She now had her friend's attention, "You got what?"

"Fire walled." Meg said simply and calmly.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I tried to get on the internet and a little screen popped up saying that my computer had tried to get on the internet, but was fire walled. It was then that I screamed at my computer."

"Well, you seem fine now." her friend said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm over it now. I think." she heard her friend chuckle. She had accomplished her goal. "I wanted to write something, a story, and I wanted to get on the internet so I could get some ideas, but now I obviously can't. Oh well. Ow!"

"What?"

"Stupid chair! I stubbed my toe. Ow! It really hurts." 

"Well, that's your own fault." Jane said matter-of-factly

"Thanks for your sympathy." Meg said while she flopped onto her bed. "Ow!"

"What now?"

"Well, o- concerned one, my necklace just stabbed me. That really hurt." she said while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well it couldn't be that big, or hurt that much."

She gave her friend a look that would have been meaningful had her friend been present, "It's about two inches long. It looks sort of like a column, and it has these little swirls all over it."

"Gold or silver?"

"Silver."

"Good choice."

"I didn't chose it. I've just always had it."

"Well who gave it to you?"

"Well…" Meg's mom, a full-blooded Korean woman, burst in the door.

"Meg, It's time to get off now. You have school in the morning."

"Just a sec Jane," she put her hand over the receiver to give a little privacy and turned to her mom, her long brown-red hair swaying with her abrupt movement "It's only nine." she whined, hoping to find some sympathy. She didn't.

"Do you have all your homework done?" her mother asked raising her eyebrows.

Meg grimaced at the question, "No."

"Well then.." her mother planted herself in her doorway, not moving until meg said a hurried goodbye to Jane and shared a quick laugh, and hung up. "I suggest you get started on your homework, I got a call from one of your teachers today. Said you were falling behind, daydreaming." To put emphasis on the accusation, her mother put her hands on her hips.

Reluctantly, Meg pulled out her Calculus book onto her bed, she adjusted her pillows, and looked at the fifty-some-odd questions she had yet to start on. She gave her mother a meaningful look, with her deep brown eyes flaring just as her mother's, and the "Indomitable Hun" left. 

When she had reached question twenty-five she rubbed her eyes and glanced at her watch, it was 11:34. She adjusted her long sleeves, and pulled her jeans down so they were comfortable again. "This is taking way too long. Well I already have half of them done. It's better than what I started out with. If I do two more I can say that I did more than half the assignment." she smiled at the suggestion, "Well the numbers are getting a little fuzzy." She did the two other problems, got up and changed into some sweats, climbed into her covers, and drifted off to sleep.

She dreamt, as always, of the sea. This time she was floating above it. Soaring over the water like a bird in a silken white gown. A couple of quick turns, and a few barrel rolls made her heart race. She decided to test the water. A quick dip told her it was delightfully warm. It was time for a swim. She ducked into the water and moved with the grace of a mermaid. She chuckled to herself, her heart overflowing with delight. She spun and did a few more barrel rolls, and some other moves of her own invention. With a grin, she soared upward, shooting out of the water and into the beautiful, bright, blue sky. She dared herself to go faster until everything was a blur. She closed her eyes to relish the moment.

Black. She didn't trust black. Her eyes quickly fluttered open, hoping to see the bright blue sky still rushing toward her.

Black. 

She closed her eyes tightly, hoping it would make a difference. It didn't. 

She could hear her heart beating in her ears. Panic overwhelmed her. She tried to soar like she did out of the water, to escape the darkness that seemed to inch closer. She tried to push herself faster, but the blackness wouldn't move. She felt something hot against her chest. She looked down and her breath caught as she saw her necklace began to glow. She could feel the blackness pressing in all around her, making it hard to breathe. 

The necklace got brighter still. The intricate swirling design was no longer visible due to the light it was emitting. 

She had to get it off. It seemed to be the only thing that was keeping her alive, her "life line". But her "life line" was also hurting her. She grabbed it with her right hand to try and rip it off, but she couldn't break the chain. No matter how hard she pulled, the seemingly thin chain was too strong. 

The necklace became rapidly scorching, in both light and heat. 

It was burning her hand. She tried to let go of the seemingly molten silver, but she couldn't. Her hand wouldn't let go, and neither would the silver. 

She screamed out in pain, and the blackness seemed ever closer. She closed her eyes, and started to cry. As the tears fell, she felt overwhelming heat rush over her body. She opened her eyes and saw flames everywhere. She wasn't concerned with her hand anymore. She could feel her entire body being consumed in the inferno.

Her tears poured out more furiously than before, trying to soothe away the burns. 

She ran. She had to get out of this…what ever it was. Her bare feel felt like they were running on lava. She shut her eyes to protect them from the heat. 

She could feel consciousness slipping away in the midst of the pain, "No" she whispered, pushing away the feeling.

Suddenly the floor of lava fell beneath her, and she found herself falling through the sky. 

She hit water with an impact that made her whole body spasm. The water was warm, but still cold in comparison to the fire she had just been in. Her eyes now open, trying to find what way was up, were stung by the salt in the water. "Ok, I'm in an ocean. That's a start." she thought to herself. She kept her eyes open to see, and was relieved to find both her hands free. Her hand still hurt quite a bit, but she could wait to deal with that later. What she really needed now was air, and fast. Her lungs burned for air. She used her arms and legs to push herself towards the surface.

When her head broke through the surface, she choked on the water she had swallowed while trying to get air in, she didn't remember swallowing that much water. She finally cleared her lungs and tried to get her bearings. 

She saw no land. Only sea. She could hold up in the water, but for how long? She turned around to look for maybe some debris somewhere, anything that would help. She saw wood. Lots of wood. A ship coming straight towards her. She tried to scream, do anything. But the boat passed her and the wake of the ship overwhelmed her, she screamed before going under. 

"Man overboard!" someone from the ship had seen her.

"Throw over the rope!"

She bobbed back up in time to see a rope near her and she grabbed it, holding on for all she was worth. She was quickly pulled onto the deck and found herself surrounded by uniformed sailors, when she finished coughing up the remaining seawater still in her lungs, she was taken to a room by two of the larger marines. The room was very well to do. Neat and orderly, she guessed it was the Captain's quarters. The two marines stood rigidly on either side of her. The door opened, letting in a slight breeze, making her shiver. She felt something drop onto her shoulders, a uniform coat.

"That will keep you warm until we find some dry clothes for you." said a voice behind her. 

She turned, and she saw a man with a squared face with a white wig, rigid shoulders, in uniform dress and had a sword at his side. "_The Captain_" she thought to herself.

"At ease" he murmured to the sailors, and their posture relaxed. He settled standing in front of her. "I am Captain David Royal, the commander of this ship, the _Winged Stallion_, the fastest ship in the Caribbean. Would you like to inform me what you were doing in the middle of the Caribbean Sea? Ms…"

Megan waited for the information to sink in. _I'm in the Caribbean. On a ship. Dreaming? _ She noticed the Captain still staring at her and decided it would be best to answer. " My name is Megan Crenshaw. I don't know what I am doing here. What time is it Captain?"

Captain Royal looked surprised and slightly flustered, "Well, it is about 7:00 am Ms. Crenshaw."

"Oh no, I'm sorry," Meg said, giving a nervous smile, "I mean what is the date?"

"April 8th, 1743." he was still obviously confused. "So you have no idea how you got out here?"

"No, absolutely no idea Captain."

The Captain gave a suspicious look to her attire. The silken white gown didn't look like any undergarment he had ever seen. She was clutching her right hand rather tightly, "Ms. Crenshaw, this ship is on a very important errand. We cannot afford any delays. If you hadn't caught the rope we threw you, we would have left you. We have tried to keep our mission secret as there are those who would rather us not to keep what we have acquired. I do not trust you Ms. Crenshaw, you should know this. Assassins come in all types these days and we are not ruling out any options. Due to our situation, you will have to stay in this office for the remainder of the voyage. When we come into port, we will take you to our authorities and get this whole matter sorted out. Is that agreeable?"

Knowing the question was a statement, she nodded. The captain turned to leave. "Clean clothes will be sent down for you to change." he opened the door ready to leave.

"Captain." Meg hoped to ask one more question. He halted and turned. "What is this ship carrying?"

"I am sorry Ms. Crenshaw, I am not at liberty to discuss that matter with you." he turned to the two marines and whispered something to them. They nodded, and followed him out the door.

She took time to survey the room. The beautiful desk was by far the center point. She then took a look at the maps on the desk and she was startled by a knock on the door. "Um. Yes?"

The door opened revealing a small man carrying some linens, "These be your clothes miss. Not much I'm afraid, but they'll 'ave to do till we get to port." he gave an apologetic smile, put the clothes on the desk and left promptly.

"Thank you." she half yelled to the sailor, trying to catch him before the door closed. She turned to the clothes, and lifted one up. It looked like a night gown. Well, it was better than being wet. She changed into it, then noticed that there were several others. She arched her brow at them. _Do I layer them?_ She shrugged and tried it. When she was done it almost looked like a respectable dress. Almost. Well maybe in 1743. 

She saw a mirror on the wall and looked herself over. Well, it would have to work for now. She could do nothing with the "dress", and she had no shoes. She started to toy with her long brown hair when the ship pitched and rocked wildly, almost toppling her over. She steadied her self and looked around the cabin. "What is going on?" She heard the crew stomping on the deck. She recognized Captain Royal's voice bellowing out orders. The noise elevated steadily with gunshots and the clanging of swords. More yelling.

Meg went to the door and pushed, just to peak out. She found the door entirely unguarded. She wrinkled her brow, _That's not right._ Confused, she stepped out onto the deck and her eyes turned to look behind her. And ducked in time to miss the sharp end of a sword. She turned to dodge the man's second attack and ran. Between trying to duck swords and men, she was looking for a place to hide. 

She stumbled on a door hidden in the deck, and opened it hurriedly, ducking inside. She felt along the wall for a light switch, then remembered she was on a ship in the Caribbean, in the 1700's, and they had no light switches. When she surveyed the room there was little light. The room was clean and bare except for a table with a sphere on it. Meg walked forward and touched it and light seared through the room, blinding her. Suddenly the door opened and men came pouring through it. _ Ok, not a good place to hide. _ She threw herself against a wall and the first chance she got she ran out of the room. The battle was still raging on deck, she caught a glimpse of a pirate flag, and ran some more. She finally found a quiet room to hide in below deck and stayed there.

-----------------------------------

The battle had lasted for the better part of the day and Captain Jack Sparrow was pleased at how his men handled it. He had not lost one man. They were still new, but had proved themselves quite worthy. He stepped onto the _Black Pearl_ and hoisted up the sphere. The cheer from the crew was tremendous. "Now men, the battle was long, and hard." he paused for effect, "but here it is mates!" a thunderous roar arose from the crew. Showing off his prize for the day he walked back to his cabin, down below, to further examine the sphere. He ran his hands over it focusing on the tiny, intricate swirls…he felt the crew's eyes on him. He turned swiftly, "Stow the guns and get ready to sail!" He turned to Andrew Bennings, his first mate at the helm, "Head for the cave. We need to fill up 'afore we move on."

Andrew nodded, "Aye Captain."

He changed course his, and went to the helm, "Good day today wasn't it?" he said with a grin.

His first mate ran his hand in his short blonde hair and chuckled a bit, "Yes sir."

"Well fine then. Don't be good for any conversation."

"Sir, you don't want to converse. You want to brag."

Sparrow looked at him. Raising his eyebrow slightly, "What's your point?"

His first mate laughed, "Nothing Sir."

"Good then. That's what I thought." he turned to his cabin, "Continue with the steering of this fine ship Mr. Andrew." and with that he went down below.

--------------------------------------

Meg hadn't heard any noise for quite some time and was beginning to get worried. She left her hiding place in a corner, and began to look around the dark room. There was a desk. _Is this the Captain's cabin? The structure is different. But it is dark. I could just be imagining things._ She heard a shout that made her jump. _Is it over?_ She debated going back out. There would probably be guards there again. _Well, at least I would know everything is alright._ She finally got up the courage to look and went to the door.

--------------------------------------

Jack could hardly wait to get in the privacy of his cabin. He still had much to figure out. Finding treasure was not as easy as it all sounded. There was something secret in this sphere and he was going to find it, with out destroying the sphere of course. The sphere itself was pure gold. How much gold? Jack contemplated this as he quickened his pace to his cabin and entered the room.

"Uh!" He crashed into something and fell on the floor. Luckily something broke his fall…and it was moving.

-------------------------------------

Something was on her! She quickly put together that it was not Captain Royal. It reeked of rum. She squirmed out from under the thing and realized it was moving.

"Aaahhhhhhhh!" She scurried till her back was against the bulkhead, and let out a blood curdling scream as the thing got up.

------------------------------------

He plugged his ears and let out a yell of his own. He looked at the dark lump on his floor, " Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?!"

(AN) Bwa ha ha ha! Not so evil cliff hanger! Yeah. Thanks for reading! There is lots more on the way! Review! They make me type faster. And update faster….and fix things…and make them better…so yeah! You get the point. 

Sooo…review! 

Thanks a tush load! *gives out hugs, and the really cool pics of Jack Sparrow, and runs off to type more*


	2. And So They Meet

(AN) Yay! Another chapter! Well. I have to update fast. See how much I care about all you guys!

Well enjoy and review lots. Happy happy happy me!

Oh yeah. Don't own Sparrow…blah blah blah.

He looked at the dark lump on his floor, " Who are you and what are you doing on my ship!"

"This isn't your ship!" Meg's voice countered. "This is the _Winged Stallion_, the fastest ship in the Caribbean. And this sir, is not your ship."

Jack, shaken at the fact that a woman had the nerve to tell him that this was not his ship. And at the fact that there was a woman on board, but that didn't concern him as much, "This _is _my ship. And don't you dare to tell me otherwise again or I shall have to tell you a story." he paused not quite satisfied with his threat, "An' it's a really long story too." 

"Who are you?" she asked.

Puffing with pride he answered, "I, am Captain Jack Sparrow," He gave her a mock bow and a sweep of his hat, "Emphasis on the 'Captain'" He said while looking up, "And the ship you are currently on, the _Black Pearl,_ is indeed _mine_."

She scoffed, poking a hole in his pride bubble, "You're not Jack Sparrow."

He straightened, "You're right, I am _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

"You can't be. You're not real." Meg countered.

Frustrated, he found a match and lit it. Meg cringed at the light and waited for her eyes to adjust to it. Jack looked upon her with a quizzical eye. He had never seen someone look like her, her facial structure was not one of those found in any of his ventures, except one. Her necklace caught his eye, those markings…but back to his point, "So I'm not real am I?" He proceeded to pat down his arms, chest, face, "Well, everything seems to prove the contrary love."

She was now thoroughly confused. "Am I dreaming?"

Jack had to laugh at that, "I seriously don't think so love. That would mean you and I were having the same dream at the same time and strangely interacting with each other's dream, and that is far too complicated a plot to consider so it's going out the window...or the port hole in this case. 

"Now, love, you have yet to answer one of my questions. Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?"

"Uh. My name is Megan Crenshaw." she stopped to look up at Jack, to see if he was still there. He stopped pacing abruptly, and gave her his full attention, "And why am I on your ship."

He nodded, "Yes that was my other question."

"Well, I suppose the ship I was on is the ship you were attacking and so I came onto the deck and saw the fight, almost got into one, and went to hide. I think that is where I got mixed up. I went and hid on your ship instead of the _Winged Stallion_."

"And what, love, were you doing on _that_ ship? The Navy doesn't let women to come on the kinds of voyages that particular ship was on."

"That I can't tell you, Mr.." Jack cleared his throat, "Captain Sparrow." Jack raised his eyebrows, "The reason being, I don't know the answer myself."

Jack stared at her for a while, as if he could see through her and discern the truth. He seemed entranced in his search, tilting his head to the side. He snapped back so quickly it made her jump, a flash of pain appeared across his face as the match he was holding burned his fingers and went out. He lit another one and lit a candle with it. "Alright then!" he took a deep breath and a thought occurred to him, "Megan Crenshaw is it?"

"Yes"

"Well, that name is a bit too long for stay on this ship. How bout…" He trailed off, mumbling to himself, his eyes lit up, "I've got it! Megan Cren. What do you think?"

She raised her eyebrow, "Why should I change my name?"

Visibly disappointed Jack looked down, "So you don't like it." looking up now, "I hope you know, that took a lot of thought."

"Well, no." Meg felt she had to explain, before he shot her as pirates are prone to do, "It's a fine name, but…"

"Ah! There's a "but". What do you mean by that 'but' Ms. _Crenshaw_"

She scowled slightly, "I just don't see the point in it. That's all."

"You don't, but I do, and I am the Captain of this ship. Savvy mate?"

"Fine be that way. Megan isn't what…. Did you say you are going to let me stay?"

A smile flickered across his face, but he quickly squelched it, "You'll have to work just like everyone else on this ship. Even though you are a woman. Say, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Hmmmm…I'll tell the crew to keep distance."

She gave him a quizzical look and he rolled his eyes, "I'll tell them to treat you like you're their daughter."

"Oh." She got a visual and squirmed, "Thanks."

He reached out for her hand, "C'mon love."

"What?"

"I have to introduce you to the crew."

"Oh. Alright." She said while reaching up for his hand. She grimaced in pain from pushing on her right hand to get up.

"What's that love?"

"Oh," She thought hurriedly for an excuse. She'd tell him later, maybe, "I just got burned, that's all."

"Let me have a look." He reached for her other hand, and looked it over and saw bleeding flesh, oozing puss, "You got burned alright. I'll have someone patch this up for you and then I'll introduce you to me crew, savvy?"

"Very much so. Thanks."

---------------------------------------------

Jack went out of his cabin and looked for Andrew, "Crenshaw, I haven't heard of that name in a very long time. Can't say that I miss it much." He stopped and looked around. Andrew was still at the helm. A short and rather round pirate scurried past him. "You! Sailor!…uh…" He snapped his fingers trying to think, "…Pig Toed Pete!"

The pirate turned and jiggled back to him, "Just call me Pig Cap'n."

"Right. Pig." Jack looked the man over again. Well, it suited him, "Do you know how to steer a ship?"

Pig looked at Jack like he was daft, "Yes sir." 

Jack nodded, "Alright then." Jack gave an anxious sigh, "Take the helm, keep her steady, and tell Andrew the Cap'n needs to see him."

"Aye sir." and with that Pig wobbled away.

"You better move fatter, uh faster than that, or we'll be havin' pork tonight." It was an interesting sight to see that much fat jiggle that fast.

Moments later Andrew came with a worried look, "Jack, Pig just took the helm."

Jack looked toward the helm and smiled. Pig was just barely tall enough to reach the pegs, "Aye, I know."

"So what was so urgent?"

Jack's smile faded, "I need your help with something." Jack walked toward his cabin and motioned for Andrew to follow.

-------------------------------------------------

Meg tried to look around the cabin with the little light she had from the candle Jack had lit earlier. It wasn't quite as neat and orderly as Captain Royal's, but it worked. A little cluttered in places with maps and half empty bottles of rum. Her makeshift dress was starting to bother her. All the layers didn't allow for much air circulation. Her silk gown was still on board the _Winged Stallion_. 

__

What happened to that ship?

-------------------------------------------------

Captain Royal fumed, "What do you mean we can't move!"

The marine flinched, "Well, Sir, y-you see, I, uh."

"No I don't see! What, did he destroy every rudder, every sail, every bed sheet we have?"

"Y-Yes Sir."

Captain Royal grabbed the marine's shirt collar, pushed him against the bulkhead, and lifted the sailor off the ground, "AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" He dropped the sailor and regained his composure, straightening the invisible wrinkles in his uniform. "Supplies?"

His Lieutenant answered from behind him, "We have enough to eat comfortably for about a month sir."

"Minimum rations for everyone." He turned to the sailor still on the ground, "Check everything again."

After the sailor scurried out of the room, the Lieutenant turned to Captain Royal, "How long will it take the search parties to find us?"

He turned around to face his Lieutenant, his expression grim, "There's a search party?"

-------------------------------------------------

Meg continued to look the cabin over, finding…interesting articles of clothing she seriously didn't think Jack would be enough nimble enough to fit in. She picked up another one and arched her eyebrow, it might as well have been strategically placed rope.

Something fell and she jumped, dropping the…rope. It was the sphere. This must have been what Jack was after. She looked at it feeling drawn to it. She bent down, longing to touch it, to hold it, to protect it. Her eyes glazed over and she crept into a trance-like state. Her hand inched toward it with her fingers outstretched. Her necklace began to glow.

--------------------------------------------------

"Jack, you're really start'n to worry me." Andrew said while following Jack to his cabin.

Jack stopped at the door and turned to Andrew, "Andrew, there is something in my cabin that is to remain in that room until I give the word." He gave Andrew a stern look, making sure he understood, and he gave a nod.

Jack took a deep breath, "'Ere we go." and he pushed through the door.

-------------------------------------------------

"Almost." She whispered. The light was now congregating to the bottom of her necklace. Her hand barely grazed the surface of the sphere when Jack opened he door. She jerked her hand away and straightened up, pulling her hands behind her. Her face looked somewhat less than innocent. 

Jack, a little more than curious, looked down at the floor. And smiled. He walked over and picked up the rope. "Love, if you wanted to try it on, all ye had to do was ask." he said with a wink and a smirk.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in shock and embarrassment, "Oh!" She gave him a slap that left a red outline of her hand on his cheek, and spun him back. He caught himself on his desk.

He chuckled while rubbing his cheek, "I didn't deserve that."

"Ah! Oh yes you did!"

"Love, I was only joking, you're not my type anyway." and with that he brushed it off, leaving her with a scowl. "Oh, an' 'afore I forget. This is my first mate, Andrew Bennings," he pointed to the man standing in the doorway. "Andrew, Miss. Megan Cren."

Andrew didn't say anything. He didn't move. He seemed altogether too shocked to think. 

"Um. Alright then!" Jack hurried around him and closed the door. "Ahem… Mr. Bennings!" 

Andrew snapped to and looked at Jack, still obviously bewildered. "Miss. Cren has seemed to injure herself. And I have taken the liberty to volunteer you for the job." 

Andrew blinked twice.

"Ok then, I'll take that as a yes. I already have all the supplies, so get to it Mr. Bennings."

(AN) Bwa ha ha ha! Another cliff hanger! Well…sort of. Hope you enjoyed lots! Sorry it's kinda short. 

Happy happy happy! Well review please so I can do stuff. Luv you guys! More on the way! I promise.

*hands out cookies and runs off to type more*


	3. Rum?

(AN) Ok! Here it is! Finally! The third chapter of Fire Walled! I'm sorry 'bout the delay, but yeah. 

Ok! This chapter and all of my chapters are devoted to God because well.. He lets/helps me write them! (forgot to put that in the other chapters. Sorry!) so yeah! Um… the only person that isn't mine in this story is Jack Sparrow…I think….Anyways! I'm really tired so here it is! Enjoy! 

Oh and don't forget to review! 

(~~~~~ means POV change)

Andrew blinked twice.

"Ok then, I'll take that as a yes. I already have all the supplies, so get to it Mr. Bennings."

----------------------------------

Jack had long since left the room and Andrew's touch had gotten noticeably less gentile. He still hadn't said anything to Meg as far as words go. His touch had been enough. It was cold, hard, angry, a warning. Her hand still hurt from when he scrubbed out all the impurities lodged in her flesh. She swore he pushed harder than he had to.

"I don't like you." he said without looking up.

"Well," she stopped herself. She was about to give him a snide remark, but thought better of it. Her voice almost cracked and her eyes started to water as he poured more salt water on her wound. "May I ask why?"

He started to scrub again and she whimpered and looked away. "You don't belong here. You're going to distract the crew from our search. You're going to distract Jack. I can't let that happen. You won't be here long. I'll see to that." 

He scrubbed harder and harder until her hand began to bleed again. She gasped and pulled her hand away. "Thank you Mr. Bennings. I can manage on my own now."

He smiled and gave a mock bow, his blue eyes now icy, "As you wish Milady." He walked slowly out the door."

She picked up the gauze, ready to wrap it up. Then she looked to her hand and began to cry. 

---------------------------------------

"Oh good! Andrew, you're done." Jack gave his friend a smile and started to walk toward the cabin.

Andrew stuck out his arm and caught him, "She said she wanted to be alone."

"Is that right?" Jack looked at the cabin suspiciously, "Well, there's something in there that I need to look at."

"Jack, c'mon. Do you really need it now? We still have the whole voyage back to the cave. Just give her a little time."

Jack looked at his friend's concerned face, and stopped. "Maybe you're right." He patted Andrew on the shoulder and walked the other way with his friend, "I'll give her ten minutes."

"I think she'll be alright by then." Andrew said with a grin, "You know how these _women_ can be."

Jack chuckled, "Aye, that I do."

------------------------------------------

Meg's tears slowly subsided into a quiet sniffling, and she absentmindedly started to wrap her hand. She couldn't get over the fact that she felt incredibly alone. She had no one to confide in, no friends, well maybe Jack, but she wasn't counting on that one. And even if she did become friends with Jack, Andrew would always be watching. Watching with those piercing blue eyes. She didn't think she could handle his cold blue eyes digging into her again.

_What am I doing here? She thought to herself, Alright, lets review the facts. I live in Candace, Nevada. My favorite color is blue. I am Seventeen years old. I was born in the year…Ok well; my brain is really fried right now, so I'll skip that one. I was born in the town of…Darn it!_ She searched desperately for something she could hold onto. _Who is the President of the United States? …_Her mind went blank. _What's happening to me? _A picture of her mother flashed before her. She tried to grasp it in her mind to find some comfort, but it slipped away all to quickly. Loneliness overtook her once more, accompanied with grief. Everything that represented security, love, hope, everything she knew, was fading from memory. She broke out into sobs once again.

---------------------------------------- 

Jack happily staggered back to his cabin. His drunken sway now more apparent due to his victory bottles of rum shared with Andrew, and the crew. Andrew was a good chap to drink with. 

"Ay! Sparrow!" Andrew's speech came out slurred, "'Ave rum another with me!" the whole drunken crew agreed with a roar. Andrew nearly toppled over, laughed hysterically, and actually fell over. 

"It's been ten minutes mayte" Jack was surprised at how he sounded. He didn't drink that much rum. Well, maybe. He gave it a thought and shrugged his shoulders, turning back to his cabin.

He pushed through the door and got a sobering sight. Meg was crying. 

Startled, she looked up at him. Obviously embarrassed, she stood up and tried to wipe away the tears to make them stop coming. It didn't work. When she saw she had failed, she fell down to the floor, racked with sobs. 

"Love," he bent down to her and got his speech under control, "What's the matter?" 

Meg just shook her head, and continued to sob.

Jack put his arm around her, trying to comfort her as best as he could. He didn't normally deal with this kind of thing.

Jack looked up suddenly, his eyes wide and bright with the best idea known to mankind (well, at least he thought so) "I'll be right back Love." And with that, he hurried out the door. 

Meg looked around, seeing Jack was gone, she tried even more fiercely to get her tears under control. Was Jack drunk?

Jack burst into the door with a ridiculous grin on his face, and something in his hand. 

He thrust a bottle into her hands, "Drink up Love, It's on me."

She looked at the bottle as well as she could through her still falling tears, looked up at Jack and then shook her head.

Jack took the bottle back and took a swig. He looked at her again and tilted his head, "You sure?"

She looked at Jack again. She had to admit, he was adorable when he was drunk. But the fact remained that he was still drunk. Well, that wasn't the question. The question was, is she going to be drunk?

"Mister, Captain, Jack, Sparrow!" Meg laughed hysterically as she walked over to Jack. She went to lean on him, but she misjudged the distance and ended up falling on him instead, "I just fell on Mister, Captain, Jack, Sparrow!" she yelled breathlessly, looking up at Jack's face. 

Jack took her by the shoulders and put her back upright and held her at arm's length, "Exactly how many bottles did you have Love?" his own voice coming out a bit slurred.

She gave him a frown as her head teetered from side to side, "Bottles?" she looked down to count her fingers. She looked back up at him with a smile, "None!"

He raised his eyebrow, "None?"

She smiled again, "Nope." 

Meg's knees almost gave out but Jack caught her again. He waited for her to stand up on her own. He raised the bottle in his own hand, and looked hard at it, "Right." He brought the bottle to his side again, and found Meg still looking at the spot where it had been. "Have you ever had rum 'afore Love?"

Meg frowned and looked down again. She started to wobble. Jack caught her and moved his head in close to look her at her face. 

It took her a while to figure out he was that close to her and she jumped. "Dun do that!" she gave him a playful hit on his arm, and started to giggle uncontrollably.

Jack started to chuckle. He had to admit, she was funny. "So Love, have you ever had rum?"

Meg frowned and moved away, falling into a chair, "No."

Jack moved toward her, "Have you ever been drunk before?"

She stared up at the ceiling and thought for a while. "Nope." she said, looking back at Jack. Her brow furrowed, "Jack are you drunk?" He started to say something, but she cut him off, "Because if you are, Mister, Captain, Jack, Sparrow," she squinted at him, "That's bad." she tried to keep a straight face, but she couldn't. She busted out in laughter.

He chuckled and reached for her hand, "C'mon Love." She looked up at him with a confused look.

"Where are we going?

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, "You 'ave to meet me crew!"

"Oh…Yes. The crew of Mister, Captain," Jack joined her. "Jack, Sparrow!"

Jack was starting to think Meg was a better drinking partner than Andrew. She didn't need to drink as much. More for me!

__

As Meg and Jack stumbled out of the cabin, the drunken crew looked over. They all froze when they saw Meg. Andrew froze when he say Meg. He knew she would have to be here for a little bit, at least until they were all at the cave. But introducing her to the crew? And on a night like this? Was the man daft? The crew was going to get attached, and then he would never be able to get rid of her without a question. Jack was messing up everything. 

"Aloooooo Mr. Bennings!" Meg crooned as she left Jack's side and put her arm around Andrew. He stiffened, and looked to Jack who was still, as ever, grinning. Meg was drunk.

"Mates!" Jack shouted, waving his arms like the drunken lunatic he was until he got the crew's attention, "Mates, I bet you're wondering why there is a female on this fine ship. Why she was in my cabin. Why you didn't see her go in. why she came out…. And why bald monkeys have furry chickens…wait." he started to mumble to himself. He got lost in that act for a few minuets…then he finally snapped out of it, "Yes! So how I shall explain." he took a huge breath and began, "Thereisafemaleonthisfineshipbecauseshestumbledonherefromtheshipwejustlooted," he paused to grin and then continued, "Soshewenthidinginmycabinthinkingitwasontheothershipwheninfactitwasonthisfineship. ThenIfoundherinmycabinworkedthingsoutandsoabitafterthatshe….ohbytheway,thatiswhyyoudidn'tseehergoin. SonowsheisoutheretomeetallofyoubecauseI,asCaptainofthisfineship,havedecidedthatsheisgoingtostay." he looked satisfied, but something was missing, "Did I miss something?"

"Yes! The monkey!" yelled a pirate whose name Jack was too drunk to remember, and the pirate too drunk to care.

"Yes, of course! The** bald** monkey. Well." Jack took another huge breath only to stop himself again. Stuck in thought. "Oh! Right!" he leaned in for effect and put in a dramatic pause, "Cause he can."

The crew leaned back and "Oooh-ed" while Andrew rolled his eyes.

"But wait Captain!"

Jack turned to see a slightly pudgy man. Not quite as pudgy as Pig. That would be near to impossible. The pirates name was…. Darn it! What was it! Oh! His full name was Tim the Terrible Tiger, but they just called him Tiggs for short. "Yes Tiggs?"

Tiggs moved close to Jack (he was a little shorter) and had a mysterious/serious/creepy/frightened look on his face (don't ask me how), "It's awful bad luck to have a woman on board Captain. You of all people should know that!"

"Yes Tiggs, I know that, but…"

Meg, "Oh posh on the whole, 'It's bad luck' thing!" cut him off! You sound just like Mr. Gibbs!"

The look on Tiggs' face was near indescribable. It was a mixture of fear, anger for ignorance, and most distinguishable, the timeless look of 'I told you so'. "Are you daft woman!" he quickly moved to Meg and pointed a finger, "'tis bad luck to speak of the dead on a voyage, or anytime for that matter!"

Meg took a step back, looked at Jack and cocked her head, "Gibbs is dead?"

Tiggs' face looked tortured as he went to hide in a corner.

Jack turned to her. In his drunken state he could still pick up on a few things, "You knew him?"

Tiggs started to whimper in his little corner. 

"I didn't say his name!" Jack half yelled in annoyance.

"Soo! It doesn't matter!" Tiggs shouted. 

Meg was starting to like this crew more and more. They were hilarious.

Jack turned back to Meg, "So Love, you knew…" he started motioning with his hands, motioning for her to take the hint without having Tiggs whimper again.

Meg looked up into the sky, thinking. Well she had seen the movie some twenty-some-odd times, so she could say that she did have a pretty good idea as to who Gibbs was, but she didn't know him, "Nope."

"Well, then how did you know his name, and that he was incredibly superstitious?" Tiggs started to whimper again.

Meg looked straight into Jack's eyes, "That my friend is G-14 classified." she smirked feeling quite pleased with herself. Jack looked confused, as well as the rest of the crew, "It means that in order to protect your own safety…" she paused for effect, mocking Jack, "You can't know."

Jack's eyes got big as he scoffed, "My own safety! I'll show you safety!" he started to move grab for her.

She stepped back and held up her finger, "First I want rum."

Jack, surprised at her request, stepped back. When what she had said finally registered he smiled a devious smile, and turned to the crew, "Drinks all around!"

After a few bottles, Jack forgot all about his threat to Meg and was very much involved in…well…consuming mass quantities of rum. 

The crew shook with laughter as Meg told all the best jokes she knew. She was fitting in quite nicely… Only, everyone was calling her Megan. To tell the truth, she didn't really like the name all that much. It sounded too proper. She was going to inform the crew of this when a pirate she came to know as "Pig" piped up, "Cap'n!"

"Hmm?" Jack looked up wearily from his half empty bottle, "What is it Mr. Pig."

"Megan needs a name!"

"She's got a name! It's Megan!"

"Actually," Meg piped up, "I don't really like that name."

"See! I told you!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Alright then! What shall her name be?"

"Butter Cream Ann!"

Jack didn't know whom it came from but he didn't really want to, "Who ever said that can stop trying!" 

"How 'bout Swashbuckling Meg?" Pig tried.

Jack weighed it in his mind, "I don't think so." Meg breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know!" Twiggs was jumping up and down with his hand up.

Jack sighed, "Yes Tiggs. What is it?"

"How 'bout Peg Leg Meg?"

Meg's eyes got big as she waited for Jack's answer.

"She hasn't got a peg leg Tiggs!"

"So?"

Jack waited and thought about it for what seemed to be an eternity for Meg. Finally he answered, "Yes! That'll be her name for the remainder of her normal life. But we can call her Meg for short. How's that mates?"

The crew roared in agreement. Peg Leg Meg. And with that the festivities began again. Well, drinking rum. 

Andrew was appalled. How could they name her? And with a name like that? A name like that could stick with you! Now everything was going wrong. How could so many things go wrong in one night? He started to tip over. _I need more rum._ His problem was where to get it? The only rum was over by the crew, and Meg was there. He scowled. He saw Jack walk out of the crowd and lean against the railing. At least she's not by him anymore. Well if he wanted rum he'd have to go.

He walked over to the crowd and maneuvered his way through to the rum. Meg was sitting on one of the kegs. He scowled again. Suddenly he got an idea. He smiled mischievously as he slipped behind her. She was right in the middle of a joke when he shoved her off the keg and sent her flying out of the crowd. His smile quickly faded when he saw where she was headed.

Jack.

~~~~~

Meg felt something push her. She let out a little scream to warn whomever she was going to land on. She truly was sorry, but it wasn't her fault. 

She ran into something hard. She felt arms come around and hold her so she wouldn't fall backwards. She looked up to see Jack's face smiling down at her. Suddenly aware of where she was, she started to panic, but his arms around her tightened reassuringly, and she felt his warmth, and his strength. She looked up into his face again, seeing his eyes. His dark chocolate eyes were so deep she lost herself in them. He started to lean down to kiss her, and she felt wonderfully relaxed. 

Asleep actually. She passed out and left Jack to wonder what happened as her body hung limp in his arms. 

(AN) C'mon, say it with me. Awwww! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I just love to leave those in! so yeah. Why this is so late… Well procrastination, laziness, writers block, holidays, snow boarding (Awesome!). So yeah. Be happy with it. More to come…sooner! 

And thank you for all the reviews! I never expected to get so many on my first story! Happy! They make me feel special. J Thanks again! *Gives out home made, squishy, steamy, yummy, chocolate chip cookies and runs off to write more…and sleep… sooner!* (Thanks again!J )


	4. Greek!

(AN) Ok! Another chapter! I really hope you enjoy it. It took me a really long time. So yeah. I'm tired, school is…over for the week, and I'm tired. But as always, this and all my chapters are devoted to God because he helps/ lets me write them. And I don't own Jack Sparrow….*raises eyebrow*…but yeah. Everyone else is mine, I think. I'm pretty sure. So yeah, I'll stop rambling at you and let you enjoy. J 

And don't forget to review! Thanks!

****

Fourth Chapter- Greek!

Meg sneaked through the door of Jack's room at the cave, and stood with her back to his curtains. She looked at Jack. He was sleeping on his back like a baby…oh well. Tiggs did say that breakfast was ready. She quickly thrust her hands behind her and grabbed the curtains, "FIRE! FIRE!" she swung open the curtains, letting light pour through the room. She grimaced, braced for the sound of Jack's yelling, swearing, and him kicking her out of the room. _It's worth it!_ She waited for a few seconds. Nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes. He hadn't moved!

She cautiously walked over to the bed, looking at his face. His nose was twitching. She moved back as another idea occurred to her. She took a few steps back. _Here we go! Hope he isn't too mad. After all this is for his benefit. He gets to eat because of me._ She smiled, took a deep breath and got a running start towards his bed, took one step onto his bed, and pounced on his stomach. She started to take another step to get out of there, but she didn't get that far. 

Jack's hand shot up and caught her foot, bringing her down on him with a scream. "Ahhh!"

Jack let out a yell of his own, grabbed his knife and thrust it at her. She rolled off just in time for the pillow to get the blow instead of her, and she scrambled to the window. 

Jack's eyes shot open, "Ahhh!" he flung himself on the floor to escape from the bright morning light. "Who are ye and what business do you have in me room!" Jack grimaced again. He had to learn not to yell. 

Meg stood up, still shaken and slightly ticked, "It's me."

Jack stood up with the knife still in he hand and sighed, putting one hand on his forehead to cover one eye and help soothe his pounding headache, "Who's me?"

"Meg."

"Woman!" Jack sat down on his bed, "Don't you know never to wake a pirate!" he exhaled sharply.

Meg just glared, "You tried to spear me like a whale!"

"How was I to know you weren't one!" Jack shot back.

Meg's mouth hung open, "What is _that_ supposed to mean!"

Jack took a deep breath, plopped back onto his pillow, and exhaled, "Shut the bloody windows…"

"The windows aren't open!"

"The _curtains_! And sit." he hit the bed where he wanted her to sit. 

She shut the curtains, and sat on the other side, "Yes Captain Jack Sparrow?" she said while clenching her teeth.

He looked at her with his eyes squinted, "Why aren't you still asleep?"

She looked back at him, "I woke up."

He sighed, "I mean, why aren't you worse than me?"

Meg smiled and said in the sweetest voice possible, "Why would I be?"

Jack looked hard at her, wondering if he'd missed something, "Weren't you drunk?"

"I didn't have any bottles."

Jack gaped at her, "Did you have any?"

Meg smiled sweetly, "Nope."

"But you passed out. On me!"

"Yeah, I know. Good thing too. You were going to kiss me." Jack smiled. "Don't even Captain Sparrow." Meg warned. "I know a thing or two about defending myself, and you don't have the excuse of being drunk for me to take pity on you."

Jack looked away nonchalantly, "Pity? Love, I don't need your pity. Or did you forget, you're not my type." A thought occurred to him and he looked back to her, "Did you really pass out Love?"

Meg looked down, "Well I was tired." suddenly a thought occurred to her, "If I'm not your type, why did you try to kiss me?"

"Well Love, I was drunk. All common sense and taste goes out the window when I'm like that."

"Ahh!" She stood up with her fists clenched and punched him, "Captain, Breakfast is ready. I hope you have enough taste for that" and with that she stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Jack grimaced again, _The damn woman should learn not to slam doors!_ He rubbed his cheek. She could slap, but she couldn't punch worth a bucket of cheese.

"All taste goes out the window," Meg mumbled, "All taste goes out the window he says,"

"Lass!" Meg turned around glaring. She saw Tiggs and was immediately sorry. Tiggs appeared to take no notice of it, "Is Jack up?"

Meg rolled her eyes, "Yes. Tiggs, why aren't you hung over?"

"That is…what was it? E-43 classified?" Tiggs said with a smile.

"G-14, but close enough." Meg smiled. 

Tiggs lifted part of her sleeve, revealing a cut in the fabric, "So you jumped on him, eh?"

Meg looked at the cut and sighed, "Yes, how did you know."

"That, is…"

"G-14 classified." Meg finished. 

Tiggs nodded, "Next time, get a mug of rum, put it in a bucket of water, set it on fire, and leave the room. He'll get up."

Meg shook her head, "I won't ask because I know it's…

"G-14 classified." Tiggs finished simply. They both looked at each other and busted out in laughter.

"Darn it!" Tiggs exclaimed, looking at the bubbling stew.

"What"

"I forgot the Red Dragons."

Meg arched her eyebrow, "The Red Dragons?"

"Aye, they're herbs that only grow in this part. They're what makes this stew eatable. If you don't have it in, it's not pretty. You get a fever that makes you feel as hot as hell in the coldest winter nights. You see things that aint really there. Sometimes it gets so bad, you don't know what's real and what's not. You can't keep your feet under ya. Can't keep anything down. It's a miracle if you keep water in ya for more than three minutes. Ya haven't got any color in your cheeks cause everything is just trying to keep yer heart goin'. Trust me, you don't want this stew with out Red Dragons. I don't know how they do it, but they keep ya healthy. They make it taste mighty good too." Tiggs grimaced, "Say, would you mind goin' out and getting' me some? If I leave, the crew will get up and scarf this down like beggars before the feast, and never know the difference."

Meg saw no harm in it, "Sure, what does it look like?"

"Their leaves are red with black edges. But watch out, the flowers bite."

"Hmmm." Meg could just imagine a huge Venus Fly Trap with red and black leaves, "Ok, what do the flowers look like?"

"They're kind of gray like. They look almost dead, but let me assure ye, they're not. Here." he gave her a sack "Put them in this."

"How many do I need?"

"Bout five or six good sized chunks."

"Alright. They're all over the place?"

"There's a little pond out of the mouth of the cave and east of here, bout 25 paces South and you'll find 'em. Thanks lass."

"No problem." and she set out to find the Dragons.

"How far east do I have to go?" Meg wondered out loud. Her feet were starting to ache. She tried to look further ahead to try and see if the pond was near, she slipped off a rock and went tumbling into more rocks. "Ow." Meg thought she'd stay there for a while. _…ok time to get up now. Sharp rocks don't make for nice pillows._ She stood up and examined herself. She was most definitely going to need another dress. The nightgowns were very close to being considered rags. She was going to need shoes if she was going on any more errands like this. Her feet were bruised and slightly bloody. She sighed and went on as best as she could. She was coming up on a cliff. Maybe she'd come too far. She didn't have a great sense of direction, and she could have wandered off course quite easily. 

She felt a sharp point in her back, "Von't move."

She almost turned around due to the strange accent, but remembering the sharp point in her back, she dropped the sack and put up her hands instead.

She felt the point move as the figure rifled through the sack, "Vhat? No food?" the he stood upright again, "Are you armed?"

The question caught her off guard, "Uh…no."

The he hesitated for a moment, then the point against her back dropped away. "Okay, den." the stranger's voice was lighter and …bouncier

Meg whirled around to see her would-be looter. He was a she! And she was wearing a purple hat, "Who are you?"

The stranger suddenly stood taller with obvious pride, "I, am Greek!" she said with a sweep of her arm, "The best pirate in all of Swveeden," she leaned foreword and squinted, "Arv!"

Meg looked her over again, some how getting past the purple hat. Her shoes were black, her socks were dark green and stripped. She was wearing pants, and they were black. She had a green sash around her waist. Her white shirt was soiled significantly. She had a long black jacket. Her hat was…purple, accompanied with a green feather. Her long black hair was braided in a singular braid down her back, "Greek…"

"Yes, dat is my name ya."

"You're not one of the crew are you?"

Greek glared, "I'm not part of any crew."

"Then how did you get here?"

"I got here because I'm not part of any crew!"

"What do you mean?"

Greek leaned foreword, "My crew vas mutinous."

"You were a Captain?" Meg was surprised. 

"Vas, but like I said, my crew vas mutinous."

Meg's instinct kicked in again, and she picked up her sac, "I have to look for something, do you want to come with me? We could talk about it if you wanted."

"Vould you get me food? I'm starving."

"Sure, you haven't happened to see a pond anywhere near here, have you?" Meg said, remembering her sore feet.

"Ya, tis over there, just over dat ridge."

Meg rolled her eyes, "Of course it is." and she started off, "So why are you here?"

"Vell, I was drunk,"

"Of course you were."

"And I picked the vong crew."

"Oh."

"Tiggs!" Jack yelled.

"Yes sir." Tiggs replied calmly.

"Where in the world is Meg, why aren't I eating by now, and where the bloody hell is Meg!"

"I sent her to get something I can't do without for breakfast. There are yer two answers."

"Sent her out to get something? Tiggs, the woman can't defend herself worth a bucket of beans!"

"The woman will be just fine! 'Tis not like I could've left to get it!"

Jack scratched his head, "No I s'pose not. When is she going to be back?"

"I don't know. Hopefully before long, the men are getting restless. Why do you need her?"

Jack sighed and glared, "I need to talk to her."

"How mad did ye get her?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "She thinks I think she's fat, and that she's not attractive at all, and has no taste."

Tiggs looked at him, "Jack. Why did you go and say those things?"

Jack's mouth gaped, "I didn't! She _thinks_ I said it! But I didn't! I know enough about women to know not to say those things."

Tiggs nodded his head, "Right. Well, you best get squared if she be stay'n with us."

"Where's me food!" a crewmember roared. Another soon followed suit, wanting their food now.

Meg had gone about twenty paces south and saw the patch of Red Dragons. 

"Vhy do you need dese?" Greek asked.

Meg looked at her, "It'll be ugly if I don't."

Greek nodded and started to reach for one, "No! Wait!" Meg shouted, "They bite." Meg demonstrated by throwing a stick into the patch. The stick was latched onto by one flower and it shot off in two pieces, causing a chain reaction that involved the entire patch.

"Vank you." Greek said, still wide eyed with awe, "So, how do ve pick dem?"

Meg stared at the patch; she didn't expect them to bite that hard, "I don't know." Meg examined the flowers that had bitten the stick, "They're not letting go."

Greek raised an eyebrow, "Ves I can see dat. And…?"

Meg smiled, "So we can pick them now."

The trip back had been a lot faster with someone to talk to. Meg and Greek were getting along quite nicely. 

Meg saw Tiggs waiting anxiously by the mouth of the cave. When he spotted her the relief was intense on his face. He ran towards her. He eyed Greek suspiciously, "How many did you pick Lass?"

"About 12, why?"

"I need them now!" he snatched the sack and ran off with Meg and Greek trailing behind. 

"What's wrong Tiggs?" Meg yelled after him.

"The crew ate the stew!"

Meg looked at Greek, "That's bad."

When they got to the cave, Tiggs emptied the bag over one of the tables, "Lass, get about two kegs of rum. They're in that far tunnel there." Tiggs pointed. Meg nodded and ran off with Greek. Tiggs started to prepare the plants to put them in rum and stopped, "Lass, there's sticks in 'ere!"

"They were easier to pick that way!" Meg shouted over her shoulder

Meg and Greek returned rolling two kegs of rum. Tiggs hurriedly set them upright and opened the lids, he handed them two bowls of what looked to be blood, and long wooden spoons, "Put this in there and stir."

Meg and Greek obeyed, "Lass, why did you pick more than I told you to?"

"Because I was there, it was easy, and I didn't want to have to do it again. How's that Tiggs?" Meg stopped stirring and let Tiggs taste.

"Good, now get some mugs and give it to the crew."

Meg got some mugs and they began filling them with the Red Dragon Rum. "Tiggs," Meg asked, "What's going to happen to the crew?"

"Oh, they'll feel like they're hung over for an hour, then they'll be fine, hopefully."

When they had about half of the mugs filled, Meg started to go distribute them. Tiggs stopped Greek from joining her, "Ye better stay here if ye know what I mean."

Greek nodded and stayed behind filling more mugs. 

Tiggs eyed Greek, "Who are ya." he moved his hand to his cutlass.

Greek suddenly stood taller with obvious pride, "I, am Greek!" she said with a sweep of her arm, "De best pirate in all of Swveeden," she leaned foreword and squinted, "Arv!"

Tiggs arched his eyebrow, convinced that she wasn't a threat, he removed his hand from his cutlass and relaxed, "Sweden? I've been there."

After the crew had their share of Red Dragon Rum, the side effects were showing. Cranky and light sensitive pirates aren't much fun to be around, so Meg went in the back to talk to Tiggs.

"So, Lass, has Jack talked to ye yet?" Tiggs asked as she walked toward him.

_Jack, _She scowled. She was glad she hadn't seen him. _Jack!_ She stopped short, "Tiggs, did Jack have the stew?" 

Tiggs looked at her, "I don't think so Lass."

She started up the wooden stairs, toward his room. _If that egotistical, self-assured, 'not my taste' pirate gets sick. Ooohhh!_

She was so busy making up insults and threats, she didn't see him turn the corner.

_That _woman_! She should learn to stay in one place! Here I am trying to find her to apologize, something I can't believe I'm doin'! And' what does she do? She goes on a scavenger hunt, for what? Herbs! For stinking plants!_ He stopped walking and waited with a scow for her to come to him.

_If he's not in his room! I'll gut him like a whale! How do you like that Mr. Sparrow!_

She walked right past him and his jaw dropped. _How dare she! _"Where the bloody 'ell have you been!"

She stopped and stiffened, clenching her fists until her knuckles were white, and she turned around, and charged at him, stopping so she was looking up into his face, "Captain Jack Sparrow! Did you eat the stew!"

"I asked ye first!"

"I don't care!"

"Answer my question!"

"Answer mine!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Why the bloody 'ell not!"

"Because I asked you first!"

Jack's mouth hung open, "Ye did not!"

Meg was flustered, "So! You should answer mine first!"

Jack gave a fake smile, remembering his manners, "Ladies first."

Meg returned the favor, "Oh, in that case. Go right ahead!"

Jack scowled and Meg followed suit.

Tiggs yelled from down below, "Lass! He hasn't had any! It would've taken a hold of him by now!"

Meg just stood there, staring at him for a moment then stormed past him, down the stairs. 

Jack looked at the crew who were still laying on the ground from their Red Dragon Rum, "What do you think you're doin', you mangy dogs! We've got things to do!" he started barking orders and the crew reluctantly got moving, just to get him to stop yelling, "Get us underway! Load the supplies, weapons, everything! Get movin'! Now!" Jack, taking no notice of Greek, looked straight at Meg, "That means you too! In case you forgot, you have to work just like the rest of them!" and he stormed off to his cabin to get his things.

"Ooh! That that, Pirate!" Meg followed the crew to help. 

In Jack's cabin, he almost had everything ready. He almost forgot the sphere. He hadn't had a chance to examine it yet, and he certainly didn't' have time to now. After a few hours of work, the crew had just about finished loading the ship. It was back breaking work and he knew it. He was sure Meg was having lots of fun. A smile sneaked across his face. He snatched up the sphere and put it on one of his bags and set out to put his things on board. 

He went on board, stowed his things in his cabin, and helped the crew with the remainder of the loading. 

Jack walked by as all of the crew were bustling around to make the final arrangements to get the ship underway. From the looks of it, they were almost done, and their hangovers had worn off a few hours ago. "All hands on deck!" Jack shouted. He loved the perks that came with being Captain. 

"Now, I thank ye all for all the fine work you have put into this voyage, an' just incase you all were too drunk of glorious rum last night, we are going to be taking a woman on with us. An' if you have a problem with that gent's…well, you'll have a problem. Our next stop…" he leaned in for effect as always, "Tortuga!" 

The crew roared, fond memories, and fond women, and fond drinks waited for them at their favorite place. They would be sure not to dilly dally on this trip. "We'll be there for about one day, so I'll be callin' on some of the crew to accompany me, but if you're not one of them, the day is yours Gentlemen!" another roar from the crew followed, "Now get back to work you mangy dogs! Let's get going!" 

The crew bustled to life again as they hurried to get all the preparations done. There wasn't much to do. Only last minute stuff. 

Jack heard Meg and Tiggs approaching with laughter. He whirled around to make sure they weren't slaking off. Jack was startled by the sight. They were both carrying boxes, but that isn't what startled him. There was a woman with them. And she was wearing pants, and a jacket, and a purple hat. And she was about to come onto his ship. 

He walked toward them before they got on, and stood in their way, "Who are you." Jack's voice came out coarse and he liked it that way, it made him seem more Captainly…at least to him.

Greek suddenly stood taller with obvious pride, "I, am Greek!" she said with a sweep of her arm, "De best pirate in all of Swveeden," she leaned foreword and squinted as Jack leaned backward, "Arv!"

He cocked his eyebrow and looked at Meg (she was smiling), then to Tiggs (he was about to bust out into hysterical laughter), and then back to…Greek, "So, Ms. Greek…What do you want?"

"I vant to join you on your voyage." Greek said, quite seriously.

Jack had to laugh at that, "Ya hear that mates!" he shouted over his shoulder, "Ms. Greek wants to join our crew!" the crew returned his laughter.

Greek was starting to get irritated with this bumbling idiot who called him self a Captain. Where she came from, he would have been taken out of the gene pool long before he ever reached puberty, "No." she said, a little more than peeved, "I _said_ dat I vanted to join your voyage, not your…" she gave the crew a disgusted look, "crew. I vould like to be a…Co-Partner in your venture."

Jack shot Meg a look, and she simply smiled. _Well, letting "Greek" come along might ease things over with me and her,_ he nodded to himself, _Yes. Good going Jack, always find the best _and _easiest way out._ He turned to look at his crew, still working, but having the courtesy to be nosy, _Darn it! Havin' another woman on board might be more than this crew would choose to handle. Meg was hard enough; it's a good thing she fits in with pirates. "Ms Greek" might be too _civilized _for _this_ crew_. He smiled to himself. He had and idea he had been wanting to try out for quite some time. _ Yes, that'll be just it. _

"How does a game of…" Jack looked around at his crew, "Maynard's Fisticuffs sound?"

The crew stopped and decided to watch. This promised to be interesting.

Greek leaned in, "Vho's vhat?"

Jack looked shocked and taken aback, "You don't know the game?"

Greek was flustered, "Vell, of course I know the game! Vhat do you take me for?"

Jack grinned, "Nothing Madame, nothing."

Meg piped up, "Uh, Jack? I am not familiar with that game."

Jack smiled and bowed courteously, "Well then Miss, I shall explain it to you, like the gentleman that I am." the crew scoffed, and Jack smiled. 

"Well Miss, you fight with swords, or a cutlass, which ever is your preference. Then, after two minutes are up, you take a swig of rum. I don't mean those Swedish sips some people call swigs, but manly, Caribbean, swigs. Then you go back to fighting for two more minutes, then take a Caribbean swig, then fight for one and a half minutes, then take a swig, and on, and on, until someone gets beaten by falling to their knees, or passes out."

"Oh." Meg said, "Sounds…interesting…"

"Oh yes my dear." he glanced at the crew with a smirk, "It tis." Jack looked to Greek, "Shall we start?"

Greek smiled, "Ya."

Jack stepped back to a table filled with swords, cutlasses, anything sharp really. "Pick your weapon, Milady." he said with a snide tone.

She stayed right where she was, put her hand behind her back and pulled out a magnificent weapon, a semitar. Perfectly balanced of course, "I have one thank you."

Jack nodded, "Alright then." he looked to his right, "Maynard! On deck!"

Greek looked a little anxious, "You're not going to fight me?"

Jack smiled, "Not in a killin mood."

Just then a huge, bald, tan man, packed with muscle approached, making the ship shake slightly with every step. He had no shirt, so you could see every muscle bulging out, and be intimidated all the more. Maynard. He had a mean, cocky smile. He was most definitely in the killing mood today. 

"Twitch, Mic!" Jack yelled over his shoulder, and he stopped to smile, "Bring out the rum."

One slightly scrawny pirate, and another, well muscled pirate hurried off deck and to fetch the drinks. 

Jack looked back at Greek, "So you know the rules?"

"Vell, yes. I do."

Jack smiled and took a deep breath, "Alright then! Let's get started. "

"But vhat about the rum? Shouldn't ve vait for dem?"

"They'll be back 'afore the two minutes is up." Jack grinned and stepped aside. Maynard was a man that could most definitely hold his liquor; he was also one of the best, aggressive swordsmen he had come across. This was the best plan Jack could have possibly stumbled across. If she wins, it smoothes things over with the crew, and hurts Maynard's over inflated ego; or she goes. _Great plan Jack. Great plan._

Tiggs handed Jack his pocket watch from the recent looting, "Well, have at it!" And with that the game began. They both lunged for each other. Crossing blades as they went. They were both good, their blades clanging unmercifully, as they attacked with all that they had in them, but something seemed off.

Neither of them seemed to tire, neither defense appeared to crumble, no matter how hard the blow. Greek's only weak point seemed to be the fact that she was at least a foot and ½ shorter than Maynard, but that didn't seem to faze her. Maynard…didn't really have a weak point; he was mostly just a solid block of fast moving, hard striking, muscle. 

Each blow grew in intensity, as if with each strike, the metal would shatter. They started swinging so hard and so fast, you could hardly see the blades, only the determined expressions on their faces. "Two minutes!" Jack yelled from a safe distance. Immediately the bodies broke apart and stood to look at Jack. Twitch and Mic had already come back with the kegs, and had opened the lids, ready for them to drink. 

Jack took a mug and dipped it in one barrel, filling it to the top, "This, my dear, is a Caribbean swig." he handed the mug to her and filled another one for Maynard. They both said the equivalent to cheers, and chugged it all, threw down the mugs, and got ready for the next round. 

Jack looked at the watch again, "Begin!"

Again they lunged for each other. Maynard seemed to be a little buzzed, but other than that, there was no other change. They both struck just as hard, just as fast, and just as furious. They danced all along the dock, the deck, anywhere one of them thought they would have a slight advantage. 

Greek was backing Maynard into a corner, and he started to look anxious. Between blocking the blows, and returning them with his own, he was looking for something to use. He found it. A small wooden crate. He waited to time it right. With his next blow, he struck harder, taking Greek a little more time to return it. He grabbed the crate and flung it at her face. It worked; she tumbled off balance, and started to fall backwards. She fell on her left hand, and straightened her knees. They didn't touch. 

Greek got up, furious. "You cheated!"

Maynard smiled while he rushed toward her, and yelled gruffly, "Pirate."

Greek's more furious blows surprised Maynard. He didn't think she had that much strength to her. 

Jack's eyes grew wide as Greek almost took off Maynard's head. He looked at the watch hastily, he wanted to prove her or get rid of her, not kill one of the best sword fighters on board. Still a twenty seconds left. His eyes darted from the fight to the watch, counting down the seconds with every potentially deadly swipe. He wouldn't be trying out this game anymore. His goal was to keep his crew, preferably alive, "Stop, Stop! Two minutes!"

Reluctantly, Greek pulled away, leaving a slightly stunned Maynard. Jack didn't dare fill up the mugs as Greek stormed up to the kegs. She dunked the mug, filling it to the brim; and she chugged it, not letting a single drop fall. She slammed it down, glaring at Maynard, "Hurry up." she growled. 

Maynard, trying to keep as much dignity as he could, walked upright to the kegs, and drained his own mug, "Let's go woman."

Jack sighed anxiously, he took a quick look at his watch, "Begin."

Greek charged at Maynard, fighting with such ferocity, she only allowed Maynard the time and energy for defensive blocks. She didn't need to back him into a corner this time. His reactions were getting slower and slower, thanks to his diminishing energy and the effect the rum was beginning to have on him. He still couldn't be qualified as being drunk, but he was getting there. Greek faked a left, and a right, then she brought her left hand down to her hip and pulled a dagger out. She started keeping him on the defense as well as putting small cuts on his arms. He got distracted from blocking by the cuts she was making on him.

She slipped under his guard easily, and knocked his sword out of his hands. She kicked him in the back of his knees, and he hit the floor hard before what happened had really registered. She let out a yell, and raised her sword up, above her head, and brought it down on him, knocking him out with a hard blow to his head from her Semitar's handle. 

The crew was shocked into silence. They all, including Jack, and Meg, stood frozen with their mouths open. 

Greek was huffing and puffing angrily, glaring. She straightened up and looked them all in the eye, "Pirate." She said simply. The crew roared with approval, and laughter. 

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. Well, she hadn't killed him. "Welcome aboard Ms. Greek."

Greek gave a confident smile, "Greek's fine Captain."

The crew was still standing around idly discussing the game, "What do ya think you're doin! We're not in Tortuga yet! Get to work, you mangy slap jaw idiots!"

And so the crew bustled to life again, running and bumping into each other again, reminded of memories, drinks, and women. They were headed for Tortuga.

(AN) Well, I hope you enjoyed it! No evil cliff hanger this time. I decided to be nice.J I really don't know how a Swedish accent sounds, so if any of you could give me any tips, that would be great! And if any of you knew the correct spelling for a long curved sword, (semitar?) that would be great too. And as always, reviews of mass praise will be much appreciated, see as they make me feel special, and make me write more, and help me fix things…yeah…so review lots! Even if you want to tell me how horrible a speller I am, even with the spell check on, that would be just fine. And as always, thank you sooooo much for reading my story. *hands out really cool shoes* (I had to think of something different!)


	5. Seasick

(AN) Ok! Here it is!…Finally. It's really long, so yeah. Ahhh! I'm sooo excited! Anyway….so yeah. This chapter as is with all of my chapters is devoted to Got because He helps me to write them. I don't own Sparrow, or Gibbs, but everyone else is, as far as I know, mine. I don't own anything of Pirates of the Caribbean. Well…cept for the sound track which is AWESOME! But yeah. 

I'd really like to thank all of you for reviewing, they are very much appreciated. I never expected to get this many reviews with my first story here. Thank you all a whole bunch!

I really hope you enjoy this chapter seeing as it took a lot of time to get out. I feel soo bad! But I hope it was worth the wait. 

Enjoy and don't forget to review! They make me feel special….*grins*

So yeah…Here it is ladies and gents! Chapter five of Fire Walled!

****

Chapter 5- Seasick

Jack sat quite smugly in his cabin. The crew got them underway faster than he thought possible. He'd have to remember how fast they could move in future. 

Andrew had the helm and he would keep the crew under control. Greek was helping out wherever she was needed. Tiggs was trying to teach Meg how to be a member of a pirate crew. He could still envision her tangled in yards of rope trying to tie a slipknot. He chuckled to himself. 

He heard something move and he turned abruptly. It was the sphere. He smiled; relieved it wasn't something else. He finally had time to look it over. He walked over and picked it up. It felt cold in his hands. He sat back down in his chair, looking intently at the golden sphere. He leaned back and traced the intricate swirls with his finger. His mind strayed to Meg as a thought connected.

Her necklace. He remembered it had caught his eye when he found her in his cabin. It had the same intricate swirls. He stood up and started pacing, absent-mindedly passing the sphere from hand to hand. He started thinking of the big prize and smiled. The ambrosia cupcake. Somehow the sphere was supposed to lead him there, or help him get to it, or something. He only knew he needed it. So he acquired it. 

Everything was connected somehow. He just had to figure out how. He had to talk to Dave. Dave would be in Tortuga. He'd have to bring Meg with him to ask questions. _'tis not like she'd mind. What, would she rather spend the day in a city full of drunks, not knowing anyone? I doubt she'd want to spend it with any of the crew. Well, 'cept for Tiggs, which is strange in itself. She'd probably want to spend it with Greek too._ Jack thought of that for a while, holding the sphere in one hand, _Oh well. I need her, so I'll…escort her around the city. Yes, that'll work._

It had been two days since the pirate attack on the _Winged Stallion,_ and the crew was getting restless. Captain Royal wondered what it would be like when the men gave up all hope of rescue. He'd better start putting something together for an attempt to get to land. They could strip the ship of all wood that could be spared, and make a raft of some kind; maybe even a boat if they were lucky. He hung his head and sighed, but they weren't lucky.

Suddenly he heard a commotion up top. _If it's a fight...I'll…_

He ran out to see what was going on, and saw the entire crew leaning on the rail. He scowled, _There better not be anyone in the water or so help me, I'll lock everyone in the brig!_ As he got closer, he saw white. White sails. His jaw dropped, and his eyes brightened. 

When the ship finally pulled alongside, and the crew came aboard, Captain Royal found the commanding officer of the rescue vessel and pulled him aside, "Get me a ship, load her up, and get me a crew ready to set sail for Tortuga." he said in a hushed voice. 

The Captain was taken aback, "Tortuga? Are you mad?"

Captain Royal tilted his head, "Well, that's where all the pirates go isn't it?"

Andrew kept the helm steady and glared at Meg, who was learning to tie basic knots, and having the greatest fun. He looked away hastily. She was ruining everything! He scowled. 

It wasn't the first time a woman had ruined everything. His mind wandered off to the distant memory that hurt the most. It was eleven years ago. And he was eighteen. 

It was long before he had met Jack, and he was Cabin Master on another ship. The ship's Captain and him were good friends. One day they picked up a woman in a port city they were docked at, and took her on board. Her name was Kello. She was two years older than Andrew, and the Captain and her hit it off right away. 

Soon they started to spend more and more time together, and the Captain had less time for his friendship with Andrew. Soon, Kello took away all of his other friends on the ship, weaseling into all of his friendships so soon, any conversation he had with anyone on the ship always ended up having her as a topic, it nearly drove him mad. He tried to talk to the Captain about it, trying to take all of his friendships back from the woman, but it didn't work. They all just got mad at him for all the things he said about her. Soon he was excommunicated. 

One night, they were docked at port, and his female companion for the night was boring him. So he went outside to see if some walking would wear him out. He stopped by a pub and saw the happy couple. So he went inside for a drink. Kello was laughing and the Captain was arguing with a buff marine, and started to push.

Andrew ordered grog, and sat somewhere he wouldn't be seen so he could monitor the fight, and step in if needed. The marine pushed the Captain back onto a table. He got up laughing and insulted the man again, making Kello laugh. Apparently that was the last straw for the marine, and he pulled his pistol out, aimed, and shot the Captain square on the forehead. Andrew's eyes shot open; Kello was still laughing. He charged at the man in a mad rage, pulling out his cutlass, and made short work of him. The man was, after all, drunk. 

Then he turned to the still laughing Kello. The anger boiled in him. This was all her fault. He ran her through, and she finally stopped laughing. The sound of her gagging on her own blood was satisfactory. He raised his chin and let her fall to the ground to die in a pool of her own blood. He realized then that everyone was staring at him and he decided it was time to leave. He didn't even try to go back to the crew. He knew what would happen; so he found another Captain, and another crew, and another boat, and he bounced around from boat to boat until he met Jack. Jack was a friend; carefree, lighthearted, he reminded him of the good friend he used to know. He soon learned Jack's reputation with the ladies, and it was safe. 

So he joined Jack's crew four years ago. And now Meg was here. _Not for long_ he promised himself. He looked over to see Tiggs and Meg rolling with laughter. He almost felt sorry for what he was going to do; Tiggs would almost certainly get blamed for it. It was his own fault for getting involved with the woman. They were now good friends, Tiggs took it upon himself to look after Meg and teach her things. It was odd; Tiggs' superstitious nature disappeared around Meg. 

Meg looked over to Andrew and he gave her a smile. _Soon everything will be alright._

Meg didn't like that smile. She turned back to Tiggs to see him still trying to untangle the mess she had made of the ropes. Tiggs seemed very comfortable and at home with her now. Not at all like the first time she met him. She wondered why. 

She came over to help untangle the ropes. He was faster than her of course; he knew these knots inside-out. Suddenly she got an idea. "Tiggs?"

He looked up to make eye contact, "Yes Lass?"

"Umm…" Meg had to figure out how to phrase this, "How did Gibbs die?"

He took a deep breath and suddenly looked very tired, "Well Lass, I wasn't there, but from what I've heard from Jack and other people, Jack was on the hunt for treasure."

Meg had to smile, "Is there anytime he's not?"

Tiggs chuckled, "Not that I know of Lass. The thing about this treasure is that it was found on an island of Cannibals. Jack thought they could handle 'em but they proved to be to numerous for his crew. There was a terrible battle and not much of his crew survived. Gibbs was wounded terribly, so Jack rushed him, and the rest of his injured crew to a doctor in Tortuga. Gibbs was one of the unfortunate crewmembers that didn't recover. The rest of Jack's crew that did recover chose not to continue with him. So he got another crew." Tiggs gave her a stern look, "But we don't talk about it Lass. It brings the men's spirits down to be talking 'bout the dead pirates."

Meg tilted her head, "Tiggs, isn't it bad luck to talk about the dead on a ship, or anywhere for that matter?"

Tiggs eyes narrowed and he looked at her strangely; at first not getting her point, but then he caught on, "Lass, I'm not superstitious." he gave her a smile.

Meg wrinkled her brow, "But the night I came aboard, you thought I was death itself."

"That was only for fun. Sometimes it helps Jack's mood if I do that. Reminds him of Gibbs a bit. So, occasionally, I do pretend."

Meg tilted her head and nodded, "Oh ok."

Tiggs looked down at the now untangled rope, "So, Lass, are ye ready for another try?"

Meg took a deep breath and sighed, "Always."

Jack was seated, looking intently at the sphere, when there was a knock on his door; making him jump, "Yes?" he said, aggravated. 

Tiggs came through the door, "We're 'ere Jack."

"Oh" he quickly put the sphere in a bag, then looked up at Tiggs, "You're going to be one of the ones accompanying me," he thought of something, "Greek too." Now Meg wouldn't have any alternatives to whine about. 

Tiggs looked somewhat worried, "What 'bout Meg?"

Jack looked up and smiled, "She's coming too."

"Where 're we goin'?"

Jack looked him straight in the eye, "We're going to meet Dave."

Tiggs' eyes got wide and his face white, "You can't." Tiggs almost whispered, "You know better 'an I do what happened."

"Yes I know. And yes, we're going." Jack sighed, "Tiggs, I want this treasure."

"I know Jack."

He picked up his things he would need, patted Tiggs on the shoulder and went outside to greet the sounds, sights, and smells of Tortuga. It was now night, and the town was alive. He turned his attention to Andrew, still managing the helm as they docked the boat, "Andrew, I'm going to need you to come with me."

Andrew acknowledged him, "Of course."

Andrew had to act fast. He was sure the anxiety was showing on his face. He needed to carry out his plan soon, or it wouldn't work. They had to eat somewhere, anywhere. Andrew ran through the list of all the places to eat, and mentally crossed them out. Then he came across one that would work perfectly. The White Mare. He let himself smile and relax as he finished docking the boat. 

Jack gathered together all of his crew he would be taking, Tiggs, Meg, Greek, and Andrew, and set out to meet Dave at Big Tim's Tavern. 

"Uh. Jack?" Andrew had a change of plans in mind.

"Yes Andrew?"

"Don't you think we should get something to eat? I don't know 'bout you, but I'm starving, and I know Meg must be too." he looked to Meg and gave a caring smile.

Jack thought about it and then nodded, "I am hungry. Where do you want to go?"

Andrew pretended to sort through all the options, "How 'bout the White Mare?" Jack knew as well as Andrew that the White Mare was the most respectable eating establishment in Tortuga. Not that it meant anything.

Jack nodded, "Alright then, the White Mare." and he changed his course.

The only really good thing that they served at the White Mare was soup. They all sat down, and looked at the almost vast selection of soup. Potato soup, Split Pea soup, Clam Chowder, Beef Stew, Chicken stew, Corn Beef and Hash stew, Grog soup, and the special Duke Surprise.

Jack leaned over the table to where Meg was, and he pointed to the Special Duke Surprise, "Don't eat that."

She nodded. Anything that had the words "Special" and "Surprise", she wasn't eating. She leaned over to see what Greek was having; the Beef stew. She asked what Tiggs was having, the Potato Soup. Meg decided to have the Split Pea soup. She was about to say it reminded her of the Rescuers Down Under, a favorite cartoon movie of hers when she was little, but she thought otherwise, remembering where she was. 

The "waitress", a person they couldn't tell if it was a male or female, took their orders and told them they would have to get their own food, and it would be ready on the shelf by the kitchen. Jack ordered the Clam Chowder, and Andrew had Beef stew. All the men ordered a mug of rum. 

After the "waitress" left Meg had to laugh, "Typical."

Jack looked innocent, "What's that love?"

"Rum."

"Oh yes," he looked at her as if he were teaching a lesson, "It's tradition."

"Right."

"So, Greek," Jack turned to face her, "Why aren't you going to have some rum?"

Greek took a deep breath, "Vell, it all started vhen I vas very depressed, and so I decided to go to de nearest place they had de sailors drinks, and 'ave one or two. Vell, one or two turned into ten or tvelve, and the next thing you know, I've bought myself a crew, an' I can't get rid of them. So I decided to build up immunity to any kind of that drink, so I'll never be that stupid ever again. Then they turned mutinous because I had a purple hat…" she looked up and frowned at the hat, "…But that's not de point. Now I'm up to being able to drink tvice my own body veight without getting "happy". The drink is bland to me now." Greek gave them a matter-o-face look.

Jack was drooling, "Really?" he turned to Tiggs, "Do you think I should pick up that habit?"

Tiggs chuckled, "I thought ye already did."

"Oh, right."

Andrew wasn't lying when he said he was starving, his stomach growled every once and a while to give him a reminder he didn't need. He kept on looking at the shelf to see if their order was ready yet. It wasn't. He scowled and pretended to pay attention to the conversation. They were talking about fish, why in the world would anyone want to talk about fish! It must have been Meg's idea. He was too busy griping about how dumb it was to talk about fish; he didn't notice the food on the shelf.

Jack stood up, "I'll get it."

Andrew's eyes shot open, "No!"

Jack turned to him with a surprised look. "What?"

"I'll get it. You sit down." he smiled.

"Alright." Jack happily plopped down and resumed his talk about fish.

Andrew breathed a sigh of relief and walked to the shelf, _Good. This is good._

Andrew returned with all five soup bowls with spoons sticking out of them like tongues. They immediately got silent as they ate, occasionally muttering a few words. It wasn't long before they were done. 

"Well, we need to go now." Jack was already late for his meeting for Dave.

"Alright."

They paid the tab and stepped outside. The good thing about the White Mare is that it was just across the street from Big Tim's Tavern. Jack led the group across the street in his usual drunken sway.

Meg dropped behind a little bit. Greek helped her in the tavern.

"Vhat's vrong?"

"I don't know. I just feel dizzy that's all.

Greek put her hand on Meg's forehead, "You're getting a little hot."

Greek glanced up and saw Jack, Andrew, and Tiggs going up a set of stairs and she grimaced. She couldn't just leave Meg down here. She was already starting to draw attention. It was Greek's experience, that if you couldn't fight the attention, you shouldn't be getting it. "C'mon, let's go." Greek put her arm under Meg, trying to help her.

Meg whined, "Just let me stay here for a little bit and I'll be fine." her attention drifted at a blank spot on the wall and she lifted her hand to point.

"No"

Greek half carried Meg up the stairs and Tiggs came back, looking worried, "What's wrong."

Greek looked up to him, "She got dizzy."

Tiggs lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. Her pupils had a strange silver rim around them.

"Are ye going to help me or vhat?"

Tiggs nodded and helped carry Meg up the stairs.

Jack knocked on the door Dave would be in and it opened. Dave was tall with a serious face. His short brown hair looked disheveled. His brown eyes looked about for a while, then he stepped aside letting Jack and Andrew in. "Where are the others?"

"They're coming." Jack pulled out the sphere from his bag and handed it to Dave.

"The Royal Navy?"

Jack grinned, "Yup"

"You never did like to find things on your own."

"Sometimes. So what do you think?"

Dave sighed, "I think you need the key."

Jack's eyes widened, "There's a key?"

Dave smiled, "Sorry."

_Meg_ "Wait. I think I found something. It might have something to do with it."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door that made Dave jump. Jack went to open it. "Well, it's about time." Then he noticed Meg. "Come in quick."

After they were inside and the door was shut, Jack got worried, "What's wrong?"

"She got dizzy."

Meg swatted them away as best as she could and tried to stand up, "I'm fine." Her slurred speech was enough to tell him she was lying.

She actually stood long enough to take a few steps toward Dave, narrowing her eyes, "Do I know you? Cause I thought I saw you somewhere and I…" her voice trailed off and she started mumbling. 

"Look at her necklace." Jack motioned.

Dave took notice of the silver rim in her eyes, and took her hand, pulling her closer so he could see the necklace. He picked it up and his eyes held a clouded emotion as he examined it. "Jack…"

Meg interrupted him, finding her voice again and started backing away from him, "But no! I did see you! You were down there and I saw you!" she was already loosing her balance walking backwards. She put her hands on her head and started to whimper as her world began to spin wildly. She turned abruptly and her balance was gone, landing her square into Jack's chest. She went limp, and Jack caught her just before she hit the floor. 

"Love, you need to go." he whispered to her.

She weakly grasped for his arm, his shirt, anything that might help and collapsed against him.

Jack turned to Greek and handed her off, "Take her to the ship, into my cabin and get her settled down." 

Greek nodded, taking Meg, and started out the door.

"Tiggs." Tiggs was already going for the door and nodded to Jack.

Dave still had the clouded expression in his eyes, almost as if he wasn't quite sure what he knew.

"Dave what is it." Dave's eyes snapped back to Jack.

"You have to leave. As soon as it is humanly possible, you have to leave."

Jack turned to Andrew, "Gather up the men and get them on the ship." It was about one-o-clock in the morning, so the crew should be done with their night. 

Andrew started out the door. "Are you going to tell me why I just sent my first mate to get my crew, and why I am going to be the most hated man in the Caribbean Sea by dawn?"

"Either you get her out to Sea, or you all die. It doesn't get much simpler than that."

Jack exhaled sharply and headed for the door, "Jack." He turned, "East, head east and there'll be another clue to go on, I'll be able to tell you more when you get back. And Jack," Dave looked him sternly in the eye, "Don't loose her. If you do, you'll never find it."

Jack nodded and hurried out the door.

Greek had to get her out of these rags. They were filthy and they weren't going to be much help with Meg. Greek sighed and pulled out her favorite nightgown. It was simple, long and white with long ruffles on the sleeves that went past her fingertips. _Oh vell_ She helped Meg out of the rags and into the nightgown. Greek put her hand on Meg's forehead again. She was burning up. She tucked Meg into the covers, and Meg squirmed to get out of them, "I know you're hot, but you have to keep at least two on or you're going to get chilled and you'd be in even vorse shape." Meg conceded and closed her eyes, trying not to think of how hot she was, or how horribly the world was spinning.

On the way back to the ship Meg gave her dinner back to the city of Tortuga. It wasn't pleasant. 

"Greek?" Meg's voice came out weak and raspy, "Could you get me some water or something?"

Greek was hesitant to give her anything; she wouldn't be able to keep much down for a while. What she really need now was sleep. Maybe rum would help. "Uh…I'll get you something else that vill help you sleep."

"Ok." Meg tried to relax, but it didn't work. 

"I'll be right back." Meg nodded

Greek hurried out the door and almost collided with Jack. "Is she asleep?"

Greek sighed, "No, where's the rum?"

Jack arched an eyebrow, "For you?"

Greek rolled her eyes, "No, for her."

"You're going to give _her_ rum?"

"It should help her sleep, or at least relax."

Jack sighed, "It's down below in the cargo hold." Jack pointed and Greek went.

Jack took a deep breath and went into his cabin, "Meg?"

Meg opened her eyes, and then closed then tightly again, trying to get the world to stop spinning. "Hi Jack. The world doesn't seem to want to stay still."

He was glad she still had some humor, "I'm sorry about that." 

Meg slowly shook her head, "It's not like you're making it spin." she half opened one eye, "Are you?"

He had to laugh, "No. So…" he walked over to the bed side and put his hand on her forehead. "You're really hot."

She had to smile at that. She would have told him, but she didn't think he'd understand. The word "hot" wasn't a compliment yet. 

Greek came in, "Captain, the crew is here, you should go out."

Jack nodded, but was lost in thought.

"Captain."

Jack took a deep breath and walked over to Greek, "She needs to get better."

Greek nodded and Jack left.

Greek walked over to Meg and handed her the mug. "Here drink this."

Meg struggled to get up and took a sip and grimaced, "That's not water."

Greek smiled, "No, but drink it anyvay. If you can keep it down, it should help you sleep."

Meg tried to tried to take another sip, but shook her head, "I already feel like throwing up."

"Incase you do." Greek held up a bucket, "This is your new friend."

"I'm going to need that new friend, now."

Greek thrust the bucket in her face and Meg lurched forward. Meg puked until she was throwing up blood. She finally settled back, exhausted, "I never ever want to do that again." she said while making a weak attempt to wipe the blood from her mouth, "Maybe I should just keep on throwing up until I get so tired I collapse."

Greek wrinkled her brow, "No. I don't think so. Just lay back and try to sleep."

"It's really hot."

"I can't do much about that."

Meg sighed, "Can you just leave a window open or something?" Greek just looked at her, "I promise I'll keep at least two blankets on and I'll stay in bed."

Greek conceded, "Fine." she walked over to one of the windows and cracked it open. "I'll be back later." Greek said as she walked to the door and looked back as she saw Meg making a serious effort to sleep.

"I thought we were leavin' in the mornin'!"

Jack was too tired, too frustrated, too angry to be diplomatic to the sailor he couldn't see, "Look! This is how it is! Either we leave now, or we all die! Do any of you have any more questions!"

The crew was silent; "Alright then, my cabin is closed to everyone until I say different. So lets get movin' ye mangy dogs!" the crew just sat there, shocked.

"We're goin' to die?"

Jack had had it, "Move! Now!" 

They were making their way out of the port at an alarming rate. They almost cleared the harbor when Pig saw white sails, "Cap'n!" he said in a hushed voice.

Jack turned to him, "Mr. Pig, what is it?"

"The Navy, there 'ere!"

Jack turned to look as Pig motioned. He saw the ship. Now he saw what Dave meant. They all would have died if they tried to face the Navy now. Especially if the crew was asleep and unaware. It would have been a massacre. The ship was packed with sailors, ready for action. A hush fell over the crew as they all saw the ship. _The Indomitable_ demanded respect. It was huge. _The Pearl's_ black sails helped camouflage them in the dark of early morning, and they snuck past safely into the sea. 

The crew relaxed and Jack took a deep breath, "Andrew, head east." Andrew nodded and changed course.

Jack went to his cabin to check on Meg again, _She has to live. This won't work if she doesn't._ He opened the door and found Meg in a fitful sleep. She had been trying to kick the blankets off, but Greek tucked her in tight. He walked over and pulled up a chair. She did steal his bed. He relaxed in the chair and put his hat over his eyes, and settled down for the night.

Meg started to move, and her eyes flung open. She was shocked to see the shadows take shape, they were moving towards her. She tried to turn her head but her world started to pitch and rock wildly. She saw Jack in a chair by the bed. Then she saw another shadow take shape, and it started to jump over him and fly towards her. She let out a scream and scrambled back clumsily and she fell off the bed with a thump.

The thing was still coming after her.

Jack's eyes flew open as he pulled out his cutlass, ready to strike. He heard Meg in a corner, trying to scoot back. He sheathed his cutlass and went over to her. She was shaking her head with her eyes closed and was batting at something invisible. He got a hold of her arms and pulled her up. She kept swinging, "Love, stop!" he said in a hushed voice. 

She opened her eyes and waited for them to focus. The world was still spinning, but the shadows returned to being shadows again. "There were…" her voice trailed off as she slowly turned her head to look the room over. Everything was back to normal. Except for Jack's chair being over turned. 

Jack sat her down on the bed and returned to his chair, and exhaled, "Do me a favor Love. Don't do that again."

Meg wearily got back into the covers again, and grimaced at the heat she felt. She had been sweating. Greek's nightgown was almost soaked. "Why are you here?"

"I'm sleeping."

Meg looked at his chair and blinked, not getting what he was saying, "Why are you sleeping in a chair?"

"Everything else is full." He cocked and eyebrow, "Unless you want to share."

Meg just looked at him, half dazed, "No."

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Well then."

She sighed and half smiled, "Ok."

"Are you tired Love?"

She blinked several times, thinking about it, and tilted her head to the side, "Yes."

Jack relaxed in his chair again and put his hat over his eyes, "Then go to sleep Love."

She tried to relax, "I will do that."

__

Weeks later…

Meg had been asleep for a few weeks, and wasn't making progress. Jack didn't know what to do to keep her. Meg was withering away because she couldn't hold down any food. She was going to die if something didn't change. He wasn't ever going to find the treasure if something didn't change. 

Meg's eyes opened, and she was greeted by her world still wildly spinning. She closed her eyes again, _I wish it would stop doing that._ She was so incredibly uncomfortable it wasn't funny.

She heard something move, and reluctantly opened her eyes again. 

It was Andrew! He turned and came toward her. 

His eyes were more menacing than she remembered. _Is he an illusion? I hope he is._ Meg shrunk back from him. But he kept moving closer. 

"You are going to die." Andrew said while smiling. "You aren't going to last long. No, not long at all. Can't you feel your temperature increasing? The world is spinning terribly isn't it? Aren't you tired? Don't you feel weak? Aren't you hungry? Maybe we can make you throw up blood again. Ooh! Can I watch?"

Meg closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head, "No. no. no." her voice slowly grew in volume, "No. No, No!" she was yelling as loud as her voice would allow "Go Away!"

She heard something shut, and opened her eyes. There was nothing. The window was shut. _It must have been the wind._ She thought to herself, still shaking.

Andrew walked out of Jack's cabin with a little more bounce in his step. He stopped to think. Her eyes had been different. Oh well. They'd be dead eyes soon.

Except for Andrew, the atmosphere surrounding the crew was grim. Jack was at the helm. There was going to be a storm today. _Red sky in the morning, sailors take warning._ Jack repeated the rhyme in his head. The sky was more a light pink than red. It wouldn't be a large storm, maybe a slight drizzle. 

The crew was making preparations, tying everything down, on deck and below. The only place that didn't have everything tied down was Jack's cabin. Jack sighed. He'd have to ask Greek and Tiggs to do that. 

He tried to remember his goal. _The Ambrosia Cupcake_. It brightened his spirit's a bit. But the grim mood of the crew got to him again. _It's going to be a very long day._

He noticed Greek and Tiggs walk past him, "Tiggs, I need you to tie things down in my cabin. You too Greek." They just nodded and changed direction. 

_Yes, this is going to be a very long day_, he thought to himself as he put his elbow on the helm, and rested his head lazily. 

Greek and Tiggs woke her from a fitful sleep. Her eyes were burning, and the world, as always, was spinning. She had almost gotten use to the fact nothing ever stayed in one place. She was feeling increasingly tired. She almost didn't have enough energy to turn her head and talk, "Hello." her voice came out raspy, making Greek jump.

Greek exhaled sharply, "Go back to sleep."

Meg closed her eyes and sighed. Her stomach growled. She cut Greek off as she took a breath to say something, "No, I don't want anything to eat." Andrew's face came back to her mind, _"Can I watch?"_ she shivered and shook her head. 

Greek saw the shiver, "Are you cold?"

Meg almost tried to glare, "I wish I was."

"Vere going to have a storm tonight, so you von't be havin this vindow open. Unless you vant to be soaking vet and cold."

Meg just looked at her, "Von't ansver that."

Tiggs glanced over his shoulder to laugh a bit, and did a double take, "Greek," Tiggs rushed to Meg and lifted her chin up, "Look"

Greek saw it too. Apart from her face being sheet white, there was a wide silver band around her iris'.

Meg was a bit more than alarmed, "What?"

Tiggs looked at Greek, "That's not normal."

Meg would have been enraged if she thought she had the energy, "What's not normal?"

"Ve should go tell the Captain."

"Right." And with that, they both rushed out of the room, leaving an aggravated Meg.

Not long after they had left Meg, had Jack burst into the cabin. She looked him in the eye as best as she could, "Jack, what is alarming and unnatural about my face?"

"Well Meg, your face is…white, and you're sweating a lot." Jack decided not to tell her about her eyes just yet.

"Oh. I heard there's going to be a storm tonight."

"Yes, not a big one you see. It should only be a slight drizzle. Shouldn't bother you."

"Oh."

"You should really go back to sleep love."

Meg sighed, "I'll try."

Jack turned to leave; "I know you're lying Jack." he turned to look at her, "Something else is wrong."

He shook his head and chuckled, "Just go to sleep love."

Meg woke for the fifth time and found the day to be creeping into evening. She half sighed. Her eyes felt like they were on fire now. She could barely keep them open. The dizziness had resigned to occur only when she moved her eyes the slightest bit. It was worse when she moved her head at all. Suddenly she heard some whistling.

She risked turning her head to see what was making noise, and she found Tiggs sitting in a chair. "Hi Tiggs."

He turned to her and smiled, "Hello Meg."

"So how is everything?" she asked drowsily.

"Everything is just wonderful." He smiled at her. 

She noticed his hands moving, "What are you doing?"

"Whittling. That's what pirates do isn't it?"

She looked down, "Yes, at least I think so."

"So how are you today?"

"I'm really tired. And I'm still hot." her eyes began to get heavy.

"No! Don't go to sleep. I need you to talk to."

She sighed, "Ok."

Up top, Tiggs was just walking around aimlessly. He needed something better to do with his time. _I'll go check on Meg._ He started to walk to Jack's cabin. He stopped just outside the door. He heard Meg talking. Was someone else in there? He opened the door to find the room empty and Meg facing a chair.

"So, Tiggs? What are you making?"

Tiggs stopped short and looked around the room again. There was still no one there except Meg. A gust of wind came behind him and he shut the door. "Who are ye talking to Meg?"

She looked up at him lazily, "You."

He was confused, "But I'm not makin' anything Lass."

"Yes you are. You're over there." she pointed to the chair with her still bandaged hand.

She was hallucinating. He walked over to the chair, "Here?"

"Yes. But you doesn't like you." he arched his eyebrow, "You wants you to go away now."

He tilted his head, "What?"

"You're getting really mad, so you should go now."

"I'm not getting mad Lass."

"No, you aren't but _you _are. Oh please Tiggs, don't do that." her words seemed strained.

"Do what?"

Her face looked horrified now, "No! Tiggs! He doesn't mean it!"

"What Meg?"

"No!" she screamed in agony.

"What!"

Meg closed her eyes tightly and turned away. 

"Meg?"

She opened her eyes again and furrowed her brow, "There were two of you, and…and…" she shook her head.

Tiggs walked over to her and sat down, stroking her head, "'tis alright now Lass. It wasn't real."

"But he was stabbing you, and…I tried to stop him, I really did."

He took her withering face in his hands, "Lass, it wasn't real." he enunciated his words, and she seemed to understand, "I'm ok Lass."

Her eyes started to water, "Tiggs, I'm really sorry."

"Don't cry Lass, I mean it. 'tis not yer fault." she had to keep as hydrated as possible.

She sniffled weakly, "Ok, I'm just really tired."

"Go to sleep Lass, and I'll watch over ye."

She half nodded, and let herself drift off to sleep once more.

The next time Meg woke up, it was dark outside. She could hear the rain, and feel the waves rocking the ship. She heard Jack yelling outside. It sounded distant. She sat up in the bed. It didn't feel like a big storm. Jack was yelling a lot. He sounded afraid. _That's not right_. She sat on the edge of the bed with quite a lot of effort, and was startled to find her legs so incredibly small. She looked down at them, _That's not right either._

Jack's voice got louder, more urgent. Meg tried to stand up and found her legs could barely stand the weight, but she wouldn't be on them for long. It was a relief to get out of the covers of the bed. She could still feel the heat coming off her. 

She walked to the door and pushed it open with all her might. She only wanted to see what was going on. She looked outside, and saw Jack standing by the railing, yelling orders to Tiggs and Greek. She couldn't understand what he was saying. "Jack." she whispered

Jack was at the helm looking straight ahead. Someone had to steer the boat in the storm. He didn't need anyone else, the waves were a bit rough, but it wasn't something he couldn't handle. He had Greek and Tiggs close by so if he did need them, he could call. Jack didn't notice Meg step out his cabin door.

Meg knew something bad was going to happen. She heard a large noise on the opposite side of the ship, and turned to look. A ten-foot wave was about to crash on Jack. 

Jack guessed the climax of the storm had passed a minute ago. It wasn't very impressive. Jack was bored with the storm. The waves were just beginning to calm down.

Jack seemed totally unaware. Meg started to be frantic. "Jack, no." She started to walk to him as fast as she could, but it was too late. The wave crashed and Jack was gone. "Jack!"

Hearing his name, he turned to see Meg running to the edge of the ship. Was the woman mad? Just then a large wave hit the side of the boat, sending the already tripling Meg into the water. 

Jack's heart sank. "Tiggs!!" he yelled as loud as he could while getting a rope, and tying it on to something. Everything was a blur. He got a running start and leaped off the ship. He couldn't loose her. 

When Meg hit the water, she was enveloped in the coldness of it. It felt wonderful. She had forgotten what it was like to be cold. The Sea held her in a blanket of bliss. She felt truly comfortable. Meg started to relax and drift off to sleep. The light from Meg's necklace began to sear through the dark cold.

Jack entered the water and his eyes flashed open, ignoring the burning salt water in his search for Meg. It would be near impossible to find her, but he had to try. He hurriedly tied the rope around his waist and began his search for her. 

A blinding ray of light startled him. It wasn't far, still below him. He jetted down with all he had in him. 

It was her! As he got closer, he saw she was just floating in the water, _No…No!_ He swam as fast as he possibly could to get to her. The rope wouldn't give him much room for long.

He barely got his arm around her waist when the momentum of the ship pulled him back. He held onto her for all he was worth. He wasn't letting go. 

Back on the ship, Tiggs, Greek, Pig, Maynard, and just about every other pirate on the ship was pulling the rope. Andrew was at the helm keeping her steady. Tiggs stole a look over and saw a shape coming up, "We've got 'em! Steady men! Steady!"

After they were out of the water, Jack made sure Meg didn't bump into anything as the crew finished hauling them up. 

When they were on they ship, Jack took Meg to his cabin and laid her out on his bed. Her skin was ice cold, and she wasn't breathing. A quick check told him that nothing was constricting. She had water in her lungs, and her muscles were too deteriorated to push it out. Well, then he'd have to push it out for her. 

He carefully set his hands on her ribcage, careful not to break her fragile frame; he gave quick pushes to try to get the water out. It wasn't working.

He checked again for any thing that could be constraining her in anyway shape or form, and he found a thin piece of cloth against her sides. He sliced a hole in the side of the nightgown and sliced through the cloth, and her chest spasmed. He turned her over on her side and she half coughed out seawater. When Jack was sure her lungs were clear, he sat her up. "Did you have a nice swim?" Jack was a little more than perturbed.

Meg just looked at him. Her eyes struck him. The iris' were entirely silver. There was no brown in them what so ever. 

Meg let out a breath of pure exhaustion and collapsed on Jack's shoulder. "Right then. We'll talk about it in the morning."

(AN) Ok! Lots of stuff happened in this chapter. Please review! I wasn't quite sure what to call this chapter, so if you think you have a better name for it, let me know. Tell me what you think, cause then I can fix things…and make it better…and more enjoyable for you! The reader! 

Oh! And everyone should wear their pants with the leg cuffs rolled up. Yes…I have decided this. It feels really cool! 

Anyways…sorry about the wait again, and please review! *Gives out little mini Jack Sparrows that say "Savvy" and " Why is the rum gone?" when you poke the stomach* 

And once again, I would like to thank all of you for reviewing, It really does mean a lot to me. Thanks.

Oh! Don't forget to read "A Matter of Time" by Silent Cobra, and "On Sparrow Wings" by Saki Cup of Tea (Hey, I can advertise a little.) *Runs away to write more* Happy reading! 


	6. Just A Little Bit

(AN) Sorry it took so long. But here it is! There is certainly more to come. Just thought I'd give you a little more background…cause you need it. J well…Enjoy! Btw, this chapter as is with all my chapters is devoted to God cause He finally got me to update this chapter. I haven't put this on for a while soooo....: I don't own Jack or anyone else I didn't make up. So yeah. With that now said…Read and be happy!

****

Chapter 6- Just A Little Bit

No one had been in Meg's room since she had been left to rest. Greek was the last person to see her. And now Greek was nowhere to be found, at least Jack couldn't find her. He was running around like a chicken with his head cut off; looking in every nook and cranny of his own ship, and he still hadn't found her. He had a few questions to ask.

Suddenly he got an idea. He loved being Captain. "Greek, on de…"

He was plowed down and pulled out of the way. "Cap'n I need to talk with ye."

It was Tiggs. Jack could have slaughtered the man. "Tiggs I don't have time. I need to find Greek. Say, do you happen to know where…"

"Cap'n! It's about Meg."

Jack froze, "What."

Tiggs looked around warily, "Do you mind if we go somewhere else?"

Jack motioned for him to lead. Tiggs lead them to the storage room and waited until the door was closed to strike a match against a table in the room, and light a candle.

"Well, what is it!" Jack half yelled.

Tiggs cringed, "Not so loud Jack." he put a finger over his lips just to make sure Jack got the point. Jack rolled his eyes, "Fine," He said in a hushed tone, "Hurry up and tell me."

Tiggs took in a deep breath and sighed, "Jack I think Meg was poisoned."

Jack arched his eyebrows and leaned against the bulkhead, "Oh really now. By who, do you suppose? Was it one of the hundred or so random pirates she encountered while in Torutga? Oh wait, she didn't encounter any random pirate." Jack's voice was laced with sarcasm. He looked Tiggs hard in the eye, "She was never let out of my sight Tiggs."

Tiggs just stared at him, "Jack you didn't notice when she started to get a little tipsy."

Jack glared, "Well, then that would have been after she would have been poisoned eh? Tiggs, I like you, but I don't like you that much. I don't appreciate being made out to be a fool."

Tiggs shook his head, "I wasn't making ye out to be a fool Jack. I was just sayin'…"

"Sayin' what? If you're going to say something, then say it already. My time is not to be wasted."

Tiggs glanced around aimlessly, trying to find the words. Jack got agitated, "For the love of rum Tiggs, just say it!"

Tiggs looked Jack square in the eye, "I think Andrew did it."

Jack's eyes widened, "Andrew? Why in the world would Andrew do such a stupid thing as that? Tis not like he has it out for her."

Tiggs exhaled sharply, "Jack, I've been watchin' him, and I've picked up on a few things. I'm not senile Jack. They're not the biggest giveaways in the world, but they's sure as heck there."

Jack's face grew solemn, "Do you know what you're sayin mate?"

"Aye, that I do." Tiggs nodded.

Jack sighed, "He's my first mate Tiggs."

"Aye, I know."

"He's my friend Tiggs."

"I know Jack. He was mine too."

Jack seemed stuck in thought, "Tiggs, go find Greek. I'll be at the helm. I need to talk to her."

Weeks earlier…

Captain Royal had gotten his crew, and his ship, and he was now ready to enter Tortuga, and ready to give that so-called Pirate Captain his just rewards. He needed to get that sphere back.

His plan was to find the ship, take it over, and wait for the rest of the crew to return, and then they would get them. And then he would be the man to capture the infamous Jack Sparrow. He would be able to recognize the ship well enough. It was the only one that had black sails.

They were coming into the harbor and Captain Royal could hardly contain himself. He certainly wouldn't be laughed at after he captured the infamous Jack Sparrow. He quickly scanned the boats at the dock. No black sails. He scanned again; just to make sure he didn't miss anything.

He turned suddenly as he heard a noise off the starboard bow. It sounded like waves against the hull of a ship. He searched the darkness.

He was interrupted by a relatively small sailor tugging on his jacket, "Cap'n, we're commin' into port." the sailor was obviously proud by the look of the huge grin on his face.

Captain Royal blinked twice, "You came here to tell me that?" Royal rolled his eyes and sighed, "I know we are coming into port. Any idiot with half a brain can see that we are coming into port!" He shook his head, "Go back to your post, and tell me when you know something useful." The sailor scurried off as Captain Royal returned his gaze to the direction of the noise. He found nothing. The sound was also gone. He frowned, he felt like he'd missed something.

After what felt like hours of looking for black sails, he finally conceded to the fact that he wouldn't find it, _that doesn't mean they're not here._ He decided to take the crew ashore and look for them there. Pirates are good at three things, looting, killing, and hiding.

Once in the city, Royal split his troops into groups of five, making a total of fifty search parties. "Go into every pub, every tavern, everything. Ask questions, rile things up, do anything to get them out. I want to find them. Go!"

Royal's troops dispersed quickly, making plenty of noise as they went. Royal watched with satisfaction as he joined his own search party. They'd find him. They had to.

He barged into the first tavern he saw, he was greeted by the o-so-pleasant smell of vomit. He grimaced and by sheer will, moved on. He stepped over a man, passed out the floor, and walked over to the barmaid.

She stiffened when she looked up to see him, "Wat'a you wan'?"

"I want to know if you've seen Captain Jack Sparrow, or any of his crew."

She raised her eyebrows, and tossed her long dirty blonde hair, "Who wants ta know?"

Royal was a gentleman, but this was information. He grabbed for his pistol, and gave her a nice look into its barrel, "I do."

A flash of fear came across her face, but she quickly covered it up with a snide smile, "Eah, I've seen 'im. He's a good friend of mine." she stopped to smile, "In fact, he's a good friend to every lady in Tortuga."

Royal was losing his patience, "Where."

"Oh! I've seen 'im plenty of places." she gave Royal another smirk, seemingly not aware of the pistol in her face.

Royal cocked the trigger and moved the pistol closer to her eyes.

Her smile disappeared and she stared at him. Almost daring him to pull the trigger. Suddenly she backed away, and her face became calm and placid, "She might know," she said pointing to a woman looking their way, "She's a streetwalker if you couldn't tell. No one goes in or out of this port without "seeing" her."

He nodded his disgusted thanks and made his way over the drunken bodies to the streetwalker. She recognized the gesture and slinked over to meet him half way. "What can I do for you?" she said, blinking her eyes in rapid succession.

"Where is Captain Jack Sparrow?"

She looked a bit disappointed. "He's not 'ere."

Royal furrowed his brow, "What do you mean, 'not here'."

She rolled her eyes, "Exactly what I said. He's not ere'."

It was Royal's turn to blink. "How do you know?"

"Well, just walking around and I saw his entire crew being taken and rushed back to the ship."

Royal looked at her for a while, considering what she said. He turned to his men, "Search all the rooms, look for lose floor boards, anything." he looked back to the street walker, "Thank you."

Dave was roused by the ruckus going on downstairs. "What in the…" he rose and walked over to the door to listen. He heard someone giving orders, "The Navy." He reached for all the things he couldn't afford to be found and leaped out the window as his door burst open.

Greek was so cheerful it was on the brink of being scary. She half walked, half bounced to Jack. "Tiggs said you vanted to see me."

"Yes. How was Meg doing when you left her?"

Greek gave a huge grin, "Vell, she vas recovering at a rapid rate. She vas starving, so I gave her some of my private stash of stuff," she eyed Jack to make sure it stayed private, and he nodded, "and she ate it, and she vas fine. She guzzled down vater like she vas a….vhale…" Greek couldn't help but chuckle.

Jack waited for that to sink in, not acknowledging the joke, "So she's good now."

Greek nodded, "I'd give her a few veeks to get her strength back, but she is finally starting to recover."

Jack smiled and nodded, "Alright then! One more day until we come into port to "restock"." Jack gave Greek a grin, "Take the helm. I need to check up on a few things."

Greek nodded and took the helm as Jack swaggered back to his cabin.

Jack started walking to his cabin when someone pulled him off to the side. He whirled around to see who it was, and saw it was Andrew.

Jack raised his eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Jack I need to talk to you." the look on Andrew's face was serious.

"Now?" Jack whined. He looked longingly at his cabin.

"It's about Meg."

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Shall we go somewhere a bit more private?"

Jack was almost amused, "Sure."

Andrew led the way into the same room Tiggs used earlier. He shut the door and lit a match. The wax was still soft.   
"So, what is it you have to say about Meg?"

Andrew's stance was rigid, "Well Jack, I think she was poisoned."

Jack slowly nodded his head, seemingly deep in thought, "I see. I thought the same. Who do you think it was?"

Andrew's stance began to relax, "I think it was Tiggs." Jack nodded his head again. Andrew thought he was losing Jack's support, "I'm glad we both agree on this Jack."

"Yeah, why do you think it was Tiggs? Tiggs doesn't have it out for her or anything. As far as I can see, they're good mates."

Andrew searched hurriedly for an excuse, "Well, I've picked up on a couple things Jack. Not totally obvious, but they're there. And then there's the symptoms." Andrew added.

Jack leaned forward, "What symptoms?"

"When she was sick, she was tipsy, she had a bad fever, she couldn't keep anything down, she was hallucinating. Does that sound familiar?"

Jack caught onto Andrew's point, "Ah, Tiggs's stew."

Andrew nodded, glad he was successful in leading Jack to the desired conclusion, "Yes. So who else could it be?"

Jack wandered off into deep thought again, "Yes, I see…" he snapped out of it suddenly, as always, and smiled, "Alright then! Thank you very much Andrew. I always knew I could count on you. I'll keep that in mind when I watch Tiggs. Thanks mate."

Andrew smiled. "No problem Jack. What are friends for?" He motioned for the door, "Should we go now?"

Jack smiled, "Yes. I have some business I need to attend to. That's why I looked like I was going to kill ye when I saw you." Jack walked out the door with a laugh, and left Andrew in the room.

When Andrew was alone he chuckled, "And who thought the Captain was the authority on the ship?" He shook his head and chuckled again as he blew out the candle and shut the door.

Jack stepped into his cabin and cautiously closed the door. He glanced at Meg's face and it still looked alarmingly thin. She was still asleep and he wanted her to rest as much as possible. She had to get better, she just had to. He took a seat on the chair facing the bed.

_Interesting timing Andrew had. _He went to put his elbow on his leg to relax until Meg woke up, but he slipped and crashed on the floor.

He heard Meg take a deep breath and cringed. _Smooth Sparrow, smooth._ He sat in the chair again and found her already staring at him. Her irises were still entirely silver.

He smiled, "Good morning Love."

She gave a groggy smile, "Hello Jack." Her voice sounded raspy, but that can be expected after loosing more than half your body weight, and sleeping almost constantly for a couple weeks.

"Sleep well?"

She smiled, "Yes. For once I'm not wishing I was bathing in ice." She tried to sit up, but he stopped her.

"Not quite yet Love." She looked frustrated. He decided to change the subject, "So I heard you ate something."

Meg smiled again, "Yes. It was wonderful."

Jack cocked an eyebrow, remembering Greek's joke earlier, "So you told Greek about what I said?"

She gave a grin, "I had to. There was no one else to talk to."

Jack nodded. Time to get down to the reason he came here, "I still don't really know what happened when you were sick."

Meg stopped smiling.

Jack decided to push a little farther, "Can you tell me?"

Meg sighed. It looked like it took effort to heave her small rib cage up for the gesture, "Yes." She closed her eyes and paused, adding to the tired picture she was putting across, "At Tortuga I got dizzy after I ate the soup. Then I might have been seeing things in the bar, I'm not sure. Then I threw up on the way back to the ship. I got the shivers for a minute then I felt really hot, and weak. I couldn't keep down anything Greek gave me. And I was really tired. I kept on waking up, and the world was always spinning." She hesitated, "Then, once when I woke up, I saw you and the shadows started to move, and they came at me. And I got scared. I knew it wasn't real, but…"

"It's alright Love, I remember, you scared me half out of my skin."

She cringed, "Yeah, sorry about that."

He smiled, "'s aright Love, now tell me the rest."

She nodded, "Then I thought I saw Andrew in here…"

Jack leaned closer, "You what?"

"Oh, it was nothing." she could feel the blood draining from her face at the thought of it. She wouldn't tell Jack about it now. "Then another time I saw Tiggs. He was sitting right there." She pointed to the chair he was in, "And he was whittling, and I talked to him, and I was really tired, but he wouldn't let me sleep, then Tiggs came through the door, and the Tiggs that was in the chair attacked the other Tiggs with his knife, and I…I…" She shook her head, "It wasn't nice Jack."

Jack nodded, "So, why did you jump off the side of the boat Love?"

"I heard you yelling, and someone said there was going to be a storm, and you sounded scared. So I went to check on you, and I saw you by the side, then I saw a really big wave, and it was going to come down on you. So I went to warn you and fell over."

Jack gave her a strange look, "There was no wave Love. An' I wasn't shouting. I was the only one out there, and I was bored."

Meg frowned, "I know that now, but I saw you. And Jack, it was so real."

He nodded, "Alright Love. Do you know what happened?"

She looked away, "I think I do. You came in after me, got me, and took me here where Greek looked after me?"

"Something like that. Love there was something around your chest. What was it?"

She gave him a quizzical look, then answered, "Well, Jack, I am a girl. And I do have some things you don't"

Jack smiled at that, "Yes, I know that Love."

She gave a halfhearted scowl, "Well, that's what it was."

"You know Love, we could just get you a corset."

She would have thrown something at him, but could only manage another scowl, "You just try it Jack. You'll see what happens."

Jack put his hands up, "Alright, I was just sayin'. I couldn't find it, so now Greek has a cut in her nightgown."

"Yeah, she noticed that. I've never heard so many foreign words spoken that fast in my life."

Meg started to nod off, trying to fight sleep.

"Well, I've got things to…do. So, sleep some more. I'll be back later to get more out of you."

She turned over and waved him off weakly as he left.

Jack stopped after the door was closed, and grumbled. He hated waiting. He had a habit of mauling things over a few too many times when he had excess time. This was one of those times. He needed Meg to talk. He needed to figure out where the treasure was. He needed to solve all the mysteries that surrounded the treasure and Meg.

Jack started to pace around the deck.

_Meg has something to do with the treasure. The sphere is not the key, but still has an important part to play. Meg's face…_He let his thoughts drift to the past, to his adventures in Asia. He saw plenty of faces that had a similar structure to Meg's. Never did he think he would see them again.

Meg's last name. Well her real last name, Crenshaw.

That name belonged to the cruelest, most unjust family of wealthy landowners that were pirates with pens instead of swords. Jack had a minor encounter with them in his dealings with the dreaded and most feared pirate, Guybrush Threepwood. Jack was in business with Guybrush a few years back, and Guybrush worked for the Crenshaw's as sort of a police force. They would report to Guybrush, telling him that the merchants were up to no good again; stealing, raping the families' daughters and such, and Guybrush and Jack would go take care of them. What they didn't know is while they were being bribed to keep the "bad guys" (merchants) in check, the Crenshaw's were making the poor, almost homeless merchants pay a protection fee against the "evil pirates". If the merchants failed to give the Crenshaw's 80% of their income plus the protection fee, the Crenshaw's would inform the pirates of the merchants "evil deeds" and so the cycle continued.

Jack wasn't one to much care about legal things or hold a grudge; and he wasn't one to often lend a helping hand to the unfortunate and oppressed, but the Crenshaw's made this personal.

_Jack was coming in to the Crenshaw estate to collect his bribe one day and one of the slaves ran up to him and told him of the terrible conditions they had been living in for six generations. Being beaten, whipped, and cut for sport. Having their daughters snatched away in the dark of the night, and hearing their screams from deep within the mansion. Being given one loaf of bread every two weeks and expected to feed 50 grown men, and 31children, and being told to be grateful; then expected to work three days labor in a single day. Then seeing no sympathy in Jack's face, told him of his own misfortune, being bribed to beat up dirt-poor merchants, barely able to feed their children._

When the slave finished Jack smiled, thanked him, and continued on his way to the mansion to get his pay and maybe work out a deal of his own. Jack was, after all, a pirate. And pirates liked money.

Jack walked into Mr. Crenshaw's study and proceeded try to cut a deal with him. "I've heard what you're using us for, and I don't much like being used. So, I've come to the conclusion that I want a bigger bribe."

Mr. Crenshaw raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? And what makes you think I'm going to give you that?"

Jack was surprised that Mr. Crenshaw didn't see the obvious. He started pacing, "Well Mr. Crenshaw, you need me. You see, Guybrush is just a front man with a name. He really doesn't do any of the work. He couldn't swat a fly much less shoot a man. Look at his wife, Elane. She's a mayor of a town for the love of rum! When a woman wears the pants in the relationship, the man has none." He waited for his catchy phrase to sink in. "And if I go, who else are ya going to get? I'm Jack Sparrow mate. You can't replace me." Jack settled in one place and gave Mr. Crenshaw a smug look.

Mr. Crenshaw settled back in his chair and picked up a cigar, "You're right Jack, I can't replace you."

Jack smiled, "I knew you'd see things my way."

Mr. Crenshaw acted as if he hadn't heard Jack, "That's why I'm good friends with the Royal Navy, and they have a post here on my estate. When you deal with pirates you have to have good friends. Don't you agree Jack?"

Jack's mouth hung open and his eyes grew big, "You wouldn't."

Mr. Crenshaw just smiled, "Jack, I don't like being used either. That's why I'm going to take your ship." he motioned out the window.

Jack moved to it and looked to see the Royal Navy surrounding the port both on land and with three ships in the bay. Jack turned to glare at the smug man now smoking his cigar.

"Jack," He stood and walked over to him and put his arm around Jack's shoulder. "I'm as much a pirate as you. I just do things differently. I'm going to keep your ship as a…reminder. And you aren't going to be getting any more bribes. I'm going to tell the Navy you slipped away before I could send word and have them get you; and you are going to continue to keep the merchants in check. Or better yet! When you pillage, and plunder, and all that other stuff you like to do. I get 70%. So you'll pay to work for me. Yes, yes, that's nice." he stepped back and looked at Jack, "What do you think?"

Jack saw a door open. It was the same slave that warned him earlier.

"Imbecile!" Mr. Crenshaw charged at the slave and knocked him down, and started to beat him.

Jack saw his chance. He pulled Crenshaw off the slave and knocked him out with a blow sure to break his nose. He picked up the slave, "If you get me out of here, I'll take you with me."

The slave nodded and Jack followed him out the door, through endless passages, and out to a small rowboat. Jack learned the slaves name was Rick, and it was his dream to go back home to Ethiopia. Jack and Rick became friends. Rick helped Jack get another boat, The Black Pearl. Not by honest means of course, he was a pirate. After that, Jack helped Rick get back to his family. Then got himself a crew.

A few months after Jack's adventures with Will and Elizabeth, he heard of a treasure on a lost island in the artic. So being the pirate that he is, he went to find it. Gibbs helped him work the port towns for information. Jack slowly found the general location, and looked around there a bit. It was then a huge storm hit the ship, sending them off course. After the storm, they found themselves just off shore of what looked to be a Caribbean Island, but all around the island it was snowing. The island itself had no snow, only sandy beaches and palm trees. Jack could hardly believe his eyes. This had to be the spot. He told his men to search for any caves, temples, anything. They split up and that's when it happened. Cannibals started popping out of bushes, trees, the grass, and split them up. It was a massacre. They didn't stand a chance. Jack had to watch his own men have their hearts ripped out and eaten, while fighting to keep his own in his chest. He told the men to go back to the ship. They didn't have to be told twice. Gibbs was finishing off his last opponent when an arrow hit him just above his belly button. Jack ran for his friend and carried him on the ship.

Jack tried to treat Gibbs as best as he could, but nothing worked. Jack never left his friend's side. The last thing he said to Gibbs was, "I'm going to find it, Gibbs. I'm going to get it and none of those bloodthirsty monsters are going to stop me. I'm going to get it and give some to you, and you'll be all right. I promise."

Gibbs died at port. None of Jack's crew wanted to stay with him after that. They all knew Jack's promise to Gibbs, and none of them ever wanted to go back.

So he got another crew. Now that he knew what he was up against, he could recruit a crew that could handle it.

He crossed paths with Dave in, where else, a tavern, and found common interests. Treasure. Jack told him of the Ambrosia Cupcake, and Dave agreed to help him locate it for 75% of the gold found with it. Jack agreed, for once in his life he didn't care about the gold.

On a tip from Dave, Jack set out to get the sphere from the Royal Navy, and on his way, picked up Meg.

Jack sighed, _Meg, that woman is in a different category entirely._ How one woman could cause so many problems was beyond him. Andrew and Tiggs being among the first of them. Jack really didn't think Tiggs would try to hurt Meg, but he couldn't ignore the symptoms she was having when she was sick; puking her guts out, fever, dizziness, hallucinations, they were all things that happened when someone ate Tiggs' stew wrong. But she didn't start getting sick until after she ate the soup in Tortuga. The only one who could have touched the soup was either the cook or Andrew. He was also the one who suggested going to the _White Mare_ in the first place.

Jack shook his head and sighed. All he could do was wait it out. Jack looked up at the clouds floating by. Great._ More waiting._

"I don't think they like us much!" Mic half yelled to Jack.

Jack looked to the ship and saw most everyone already on board. He turned to return fire to the small town militia, "What gave you that idea mate?"

Mic stole a quick look at Jack, "Well, it's not nice to shoot at people, Jack."

"No! They just don't like to share!" Jack looked at Mic to see what he was "sharing" and he was startled to see blue ribbons and white lace, "What do you think you're doing!?"

Mic smiled, "It's for Meg!"

"Oh, right…Meg." Jack hadn't seen much of Meg lately, and she most certainly wasn't on his mind right now. Trying to figure out the sphere was enough of a mystery to solve.

They both hurried to get on the ship. They started to pull out of port.

Jack stepped up onto the railing, "Dear citizens of Port…um…Port…" He turned to Tiggs, "What Port is this?"

Tiggs shrugged his shoulders, "Don't really care."

Jack frowned, "Thank you, Mr. Tiggs." He turned back to the small militia still firing. And looked around. He saw wood…the wood on his ship…brown wood…

"Dear citizens of Port Brown. You have the pleasure of knowing you have just 'shared' with Captain Jack Sparrow!

His men laughed and cheered as they left port and looked at all they had "shared".

Jack leaned on the railing, looking out to sea.

"Excuse me, Captain Sparrow?"

Only one person in his crew would use such proper wording, "Yes Greek, what is it?" Jack said lazily with out turning around.

"I vas just vondering, vhen vill ve get to Asia?"

Jack still had his back to her, "We should get there in a few weeks, love."

"And vhat exactly are ve looking for?"

"I don't know."

Greek's voice grew urgent, "Vhere do you expect to find it?"

Jack shook his head, "I don't know."

Greek came up along side him and leaned against the rail, facing him, "So ve're just going to vander around Asia and hope ve run into it?"

Jack finally turned to face her, "Pretty much."

About a week later…

Meg was sitting at Jack's desk, hunkered over some of his maps, and had been for quite some time. She was going to know everything about the geographical structure of Asia if something didn't let up soon. She was going to go insane. Greek still wouldn't let her out of the cabin.

Greek's voice resonated in her head with an intensified accent, "_Vot vuntil vou get vour strengvth vack._"

Meg gritted through her teeth, "Yeah, I'll show you strength." She had worked herself up to being able to walk around Jack's cabin 80-someodd times without her getting winded. Greek insisted she get up to 100.

Meg slammed her fist down on the desk, "Well considering about a week ago I wasn't able to take eight steps without getting _winded_ I think I'm doing just fine." She did push ups and crunches whenever she could. If Greek ever found out, she'd have her head on a silver platter. But she didn't feel like being a rouge at the moment, and if she looked at those maps much longer…

She had only been able to talk to Greek the whole entire time. Jack came into the cabin every once and a while, he slept in the chair every night while she slept in his bed; but they hadn't spoken much. Jack would usually come in, sit on his bed and look at books, maps, the sphere, and Meg would sit at his desk and look at maps. There was only necessary conversation between them. She was beginning to wonder what the sphere was all about, and why it was so important. "I'll walk. It's not like there's much else to do."

She got up from her chair and her relatively new dress swayed. She stopped moving, and looked at it. It wasn't too poofy in the skirt, and it had blue ribbons around the bottom of the halfway off the shoulder short sleeves. The dress itself was white. There wasn't any extra ribbon so her long brown-red hair was still hanging free.

It was actually quite nice. Meg wasn't sure if she liked it though. It did have its disadvantages. It made her feel more proper, more ladylike. She couldn't be one of the guys in this. Now that she thought of it, she would much rather be wearing pants. She didn't care how much Jack said they just didn't work. She could have just taken them in a little in some places or just have left them as they were. They were his pants and he would have lost a pair. Maybe that was it. She would have given anything for a good pair of jeans. Dresses were good and all, but jeans…She sighed. _When was the last time I wore jeans?_

Her mind drifted what seemed a year back to her. She was walking through a department store with her mom.

_"This one looks good." Her mom said, her Korean accent still thick after 20 years in the country._

Meg lifted it up and frowned, "I don't like the style."

This went on for a while. Meg went through 15 pants before she found one she could stand wearing.

The relief on her mom's face was visible.

_Her face…_

Her thoughts snapped back to the surroundings of Jack's cabin. _Is this all a dream?_

Half of her wished it was. _If it's not, am I ever going to get back home?_ She let that sink in. Being with pirates was all well and good, but is that what she wanted for the rest of her life?

Meg sat down again, resting her arms on the desk, staring at nothing. _I don't want to walk anymore._

Well, I hope you enjoyed it lots. I've got to go, so I am happy to say I have already started on the next chapter. Yay! Ok, but yeah. I'm tired and need to go. So Kudos to all that review and all that didn't. yeah… blah..have a wonderful day! Give out cookies that are really yummy :D


	7. Attacked!

(AN) Yay! I think this is the fastest I've ever updated! Wow. If there are little mistakes, please excuse them. I was in a big hurry. This chapter is devoted to God cause He's just cool like that. Don't own Sparrow, Gibbs, Port Royal, Tortuga, _The Pearl_ or anything else that isn't mine. Have fun! More is on the way. Don't forget to review please! They make me happy.

****

Chapter 7- Attacked!!

Jack tried to stretch our all the kinks in his neck as he let out a long, drawn out yawn.   
"Somehow, that chair gets more uncomfortable every night."

He glanced at Meg, still asleep. If anyone on his ship laid but a finger on her, they would most certainly be dealt with. The treasure was far too important to jeopardize in any way. He needed that treasure.

He turned and pushed through the door, expecting to draw in a breath of crisp, sea clean air. He was, instead, greeted with an ominously thick fog.

His half-closed eyes sprung open and he surveyed the ship.

The visibility wasn't so bad he couldn't see all that was happening on his ship. He went to the side to check if he could see the water, but he couldn't. All he saw was the swirling of the thick gray fog around the hull. He looked up to the crow's nest, but barely.

He was startled to turn and see Tiggs next to him. "Who's in the crow's nest?"

"Maynard."

Jack gawked at him in disbelief, "You put Maynard in the crow's nest!"

"He was the only one willing to go up."

Jack sighed and turned, "Maynard!"

Jack heard a mumbled, "Yes Cap'n?"

"What do you see?"

Maynard chuckled nervously, "Fog, I see fog!"

Jack cursed under his breath and turned to Tiggs again, "How is the rest of the crew?"

"How do you think the rest of the crew is?"

Jack sighed and turned away. Being on a ship of mildly superstitious pirates in the middle of an ocean covered with thick fog is not a good thing.

He turned back to Tiggs, "Post watches on the bow to make sure we don't hit anything.

Tiggs nodded and went to work as Jack swaggered off to his cabin.

Meg sat blissfully unaware at Jack's desk, again, looking at maps of Asia. She was going to be of some use on this voyage even if the only thing she contributed was telling Jack the mountain they were looking at was Mt. Fuji; she was going to do something.

She was feeling strangely mischievous and glanced around to make sure she was alone. When she felt secure enough she flipped the map over so the page was blank…well almost blank. She smiled at little sketches she had done in the abundance of spare time she had. Lots of happy faces and different little characters smiled back at her and she chuckled at her little secret.

Meg really did hope no one minded, or that no one found out. Preferably the later. She reached for one of Jack's quills and pondered what she should sketch. Her mind wandered back to memories of High School. Her friends were talking about Pirates Of The Caribbean. Catherine had found a sticker at Hot Topic that had a smiley face and said, "Kiss me, I'm a pirate!" Meg chuckled at the fond memories and started sketching.

Jack wondered if Meg was up yet as he pushed through his cabin door.

Meg jumped when she heard the door open and instinctively covered the map. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Jack.

"Good morning Love." Jack raised an eyebrow as he walked forward.

"Uh…Good morning Jack." Meg tried to smile.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh…nothing?" Meg tried to look a little more relaxed.

"Meg…" Jack stopped in front of his desk.

"Yes Jack?" Meg still wouldn't move.

"Can I see the Map of Asia?"

Meg grimaced. What? Was she going to tell him no? She looked up and found Jack's face mildly amused. "Meg?"

She reluctantly leaned back in her chair and waited.

Jack leaned forward and studied the pictures and found her latest one and smiled. "No."

Meg furrowed her eyebrows and decided to play along, "Yes."

Jack cocked his head to the side, "No."

Meg stood up, "Yes!"

Jack wasn't going to be a gentleman for much longer, "No!"

"Yes!"

Jack just smiled. "Ok!"

Meg was now thoroughly confused. She looked down at her drawings and suddenly she had an epiphany. He was going to kiss her.

Jack was already moving closer.

Meg gasped, "NO!"

Cannon fire erupted, sending both of them to the floor. Jack got up as quickly as he had fallen and ran to the door. He turned as he pushed through the door, "Stay here and don't move!"

Meg was still struggling to get up. "Jack, what's going on!"

Jack was already out the door.

Meg got up and stared at the door. The _Pearl_ rocked wildly as she returned cannon fire making Meg fight to keep her balance. Meg heard another deafening boom from the other ship.

This went on for a few minutes as Meg sat in Jack's chair wringing her hands, remembering what happened last time she went on deck during a battle. She could hear the clanging of swords and guns going off. The yells of men mixed in with the cries of pain.

"This is enough. I don't care what Jack said. I'm going out there." She grabbed for a sword lying around in Jack's cabin (not realizing she didn't know how to use it) and pushed through the door for the first time in weeks. The fog was the first thing she noticed. Then she noticed the cold. She took a few steps forward and saw the massive battle clearing in the fog.

It was easy to distinguish between the crew of Jack's ship and the enemy because everyone else was wearing fur and hats with horns. They were Huns! Jack was fighting what seemed to be the leader. Meg's mouth hung open and she dropped her sword as the enormity of the battle hit her.

Jack heard the sword hit the ground and turned. His eyes got big, "Meg! What are you doing! Get back in the cabin! Now!" He turned back just in time to deflect a blow from the huge man, and reset himself to resume the fight when the Hun saw Meg and stopped cold, shut his eyes and fell on his face. Soon all the other Huns followed suit and left all the pirates in a daze, who also stared at Meg.

Jack rushed to her side and mumbled, "What did you do?"

Meg shrugged her shoulders and shook her head in disbelief.

The Hun Jack was fighting stood up and walked over to Meg with his head bowed, careful not to make eye contact. "Cibe waso banga woyo" and held out his hand.

Meg blinked at him and then looked at Jack. Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Love, he's an awfully big man. Maybe you should take his hand."

"But Jack…"

"Don't worry Love, I'll stay with you and I'll take Andrew as me back up." Jack gave her a reassuring smile.

Meg gave a snide smile _Yeah. That makes me feel a whole lot better._ She took the Hun's hand and was instantly surrounded by other Huns. She pulled her hand away, "Jack!"

"I'm coming. I was just getting Andrew." Meg soon saw him let in the circle of her "body guards", and she felt panic almost fade away.

They were lead to a smaller boat and Meg realized how close to shore they were. All she could see were massive walls; she could only imagine what was behind them.

They came up to shore and were escorted past the walls into what seemed to be a city. Rice farms lined the road that lead to a huge, dark, palace. Some of the workers on the rice farms looked up to see what all the commotion was about, but immediately hid their faces when they saw Meg. She looked down at her dress, _I'm not that dirty._ She turned to Jack. "What's going on?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me the same thing Love."

Andrew turned back to them, "I think these guards are symbolic of some sort of deity."

Jack nodded, considering it, "Could be quite possible. Thank you Andrew."

Andrew nodded and faced forward. Meg tried to smile again. _Boy am I glad to have you here. Yeah…right…_

They stopped suddenly, almost sending her into Andrew. She looked up and saw the great doors of the palace open. The guards made way for her to enter alone.

Jack tried to take her hand as a reassuring gesture, but was soon blocked by a massive Hun welding a massive sword.

"Uh…Love?"

Meg turned, "Oh, um..." She tapped the guard on the shoulder and he melted to the ground. Jack raised an eyebrow, as Meg looked around frantically, "Uh, wait. No…get…up" She tried to pull him up but he went entirely limp and he was big enough already. "Jack, a little…help here." Jack smiled and went over to help. He grabbed the guard and tried to pull him up but the guard sprang to life almost cutting Jack's head off.

"Whoa there mate!"

Meg tried to get the guard's attention and almost touched him again. She looked around for something to use and there was a spear nearby. She grabbed it and poked him with it. He turned around with wide eyes, and then cowered when he saw Meg.

Meg sighed, "Jack, this isn't going anywhere!"

"Well, maybe you scare them!"

"What was your first clue?!"

"Well fine then. I just won't say anything! It seems all I'm good for is almost getting my head chopped off!"

"Jack!"

A little oriental man came up, "Highness, may I be of some use?"

"What? Well yes! I need to talk to them and I can't."

"Of course, Your Highness is obviously tired I am a skilled translator. What is it you wish to say?"

"They," Meg pointed to Jack and Andrew, "Come with me."

"Of course Majesty." The little man hurried over to the one who apparently was the leader and whispered something in his ear. The Hun looked outraged and started shouting at the little man. The little man backed away then said something else motioning to Meg.

The Hun got the point and bowed, allowing more room for three of them to pass through.

All three of them were lead by the little oriental man through a massive white marble corridor, into an exquisite garden with cherry blossoms, and rock gardens all around. Then through more corridors of marble until they reached a very long room with men in ceremonial robes standing along an isle leading up to what looked to be a throne.

Before they entered Jack whispered in her ear, "Majesty?"

Meg looked at him and shrugged, "I don't know. It worked didn't it?"

"Yes, worked out what?"

The little oriental man was looking at them waiting for them to follow. Meg turned from Jack and walked up the isle to follow their guide.

Jack started to follow too.

Andrew tried to grab him, "Jack, I don't think this is a good idea." But it was too late. Jack was already half way to Meg. "Fine, I'll just stay here and stay alive." So he parked himself right next to the door.

Meg reached the throne and looked at a small, old, oriental man, who looked like he was going to suffocate under all the robes he was under. She guessed he was the Emperor or something of that sort. She started to bow, but the old emperor was surprisingly fast and stopped her by jumping off his throne, and wrapping his arms around her waist and proceeded to cry.

Meg, a little more than surprised looked at Jack, who had come to a stop and was staring unbelievingly at the little man. Meg shrugged her shoulders, and returned her gaze to the little man now looking up at her.

He let go of her and stepped back, smiling.

Suddenly, several women in ceremonial apparel rushed forward and started picking at her clothes. She glanced around for Jack and found him already walking toward her. The women saw him too and started to pull her into one of the many corridors. "Jack!"

With one nod of the Emperor's head, the Huns, once again, stepped in front of Jack, just daring him to try and go farther. A door closed and he knew; Meg was gone.

Another of their Hun-friends brought up Andrew beside him. "Jack, What's going on?"

Jack looked over to Andrew. "I don't know. We have to get Meg before we leave."  
"I don't know if they want us to leave."

"Does it look like I care?"

Andrew nodded, and they both returned their gaze to the Emperor who had returned to his throne. He smiled, and, once again, nodded to them and the Hun that was blocking them from Meg thrust a very heavy bag in Jack's hands.

Jack looked at Andrew and opened the bag, and found it full of the imperial gold. Jack's eyes widened as he stuck his hand in the bag, just to make sure. He turned to leave.   
Andrew, a little more than confused, touched his shoulder, "What are you doing?"

Jack just gave him a blank stare, and then realized he forgot something, "Meg! Oh! Thanks Andrew!" Jack turned back to the Emperor.

No problem...Andrew sighed and turned as well.

Jack stepped forward, "Uh, Your Highness, sir, could we…um….talk to Meg?"

The Emperor blinked a little and frowned, then blinked some more.

"Sir?" The little oriental man stepped forward, "May I be of some service."

"Meg said we stay with her Mate."

"Meg? Oh, you mean the princess! She was just making sure you got your reward. Obviously you were very kind to her."

Jack was at a loss for words, "The Princess?"

Andrew gave him a sharp nudge. Jack turned to glare, but the look on Andrew's face got Jack's creative mind going.

"Of course, the Princess." Jack nodded more than seemed necessary, and started to pace with his hands behind his back. "Yes, the Princess and I have formed a special bond. I would like to stay the night here. Just to make sure she gets settled properly." Jack stopped pacing to look at the little oriental man, "Would you be so kind as to relay my request to His Majesty?"

The little man (lets just call him Mr. Kim) didn't quite know what to do, "Just what kind of bond did you have?"

Jack smiled. He was glad Meg wasn't here, "Well, just this morning she told me to kiss her." Upon seeing the shock on Mr. Kim's face he decided to continue, "Her choice of course. I would never force anything on her. Will you tell the Emperor we wish to stay."

Mr. Kim blinked a few times then turned to the Emperor, and babbled in some indecipherable language, occasionally motioning to Jack and occasionally motioning in the direction Meg went.

The Emperor frowned. Suddenly he jumped up, started shouting and pointed at Jack.

Jack turned to Andrew, "Was it something I said?"

A wall of Huns came toward Jack and carried both him and Andrew out of the room. They stopped just outside the doors. One of the Huns ran his hands across the wall and pushed. The wall slid away and they walked down a winding staircase.

When the floor leveled out Jack saw bars, lots of bars. They walked to the back of the room and were thrown into a cell, and locked in.

The one of the Huns spit on them, and led the rest of the group out.

Jack turned to find Andrew glaring at him.

"What!"

"I don't think he liked the part where you kissed his daughter."

"Well I didn't actually kiss her!"

"I find that hard to believe."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm surprised you haven't married her yet!"

"What are you talking about?"

"When in the past month have we sat down and were just friends for five minutes? Not ship mates, not Captain and First Mate, friends."

"What?"

"She's pushing me out Jack, and you know it!"

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing." Andrew sighed and stared at the bars. "I'm just tired and I want to get out of here."

"The only reason she's with us is because we need her to get to the treasure."

Andrew nodded, "Let's just find a way out."

"We still can't leave with out her."

"Fine."

(AN) Dun dun daaaa! I hope you enjoyed it lots. How are they going to get out of this one? Tune in next time for the next update and find out…sorry. I had to.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it lots. Don't forget to review please! Thanks for reading. Tell me your thoughts. I don't care if you think it's horrible (well I do, but tell me why). If you think it's wonderful, then tell me! If you don't like some stuff, tell me that too so I can fix it. Thanks a ton.

BTW, I'm re-writing this chapter, cause...I don't like it. Soooo...I'm going to make it better :D

Thanks again for all the reviews. They do mean a lot to me. Yes, even the one about the rabid monkeys. And for all you out there who want more action, It's comming. You just have to wait a bit. :) thanks again. Love lots.

Oh, wish me luck, drum major auditions are on Monday. (Yes, I know that's the week there's no school...well...for me anyways). This is the same one that Silent Cobra is in, and if you're reading this, good luck to you mate. Thank you, once again. (I'm doing that a lot...it's cause I mean it. smiles)

Have a wonderful day!


End file.
